


Shoes are for Second Chances

by metalshootingstar



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Redemption, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: After being stuck in the bell, an unwitting conversation with a member of the Rivera family, leads to an unexpected heart to heart talk, and later an offer of redemption by the very family who brought his downfall. But maybe making shoes is better than being stuck in a bell for the remainder of his days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ever since I saw the movie, I've always been fascinated by Ernesto and his motivations for doing what he did. Also, just because I gave him a sad backstory, does not mean I'm excusing him for what he did. A sad backstory is a reason not an excuse.
> 
> Also I would appreciate comments and reviews instead of Kudos, pls and thank you. I don't use AO3 too much, because I don't get lots of comments but get tons of Kudos. I appreciate them, but Kudos doesn't mean anything to me. It just means 'I can't be bothered to say anything here have this'. So please tell me what you think, because a review means more to me than a Kudos.

The bell is all he knows now, he's been stuck there since Dia de Muertos. No one will bother letting him out, maybe this is some twisted karmic retribution. He looked up, when he heard footsteps, are they finally coming to let him out or is someone coming here to yell at him again? That happens too, people will come here and admonish him, calling him names like 'murderer' or words that were more...colorful than anything. Others saying they were praying for him, but more than any it was just people asking why? Why had he done this? What was he thinking? Did he really not care about his friend? About ripping a family apart? Did he have no heart? He never answered them of course, because he was Ernesto de la Cruz, and he didn't owe anyone an explanation.

" You are very lucky to be trapped in there." Says a female voice. " Mama Imelda is just waiting for you to come out, so that she can take another swing at you with her shoe."

" Is she out there?" He asked incredulously, because actually it was a bit humorous and a little bit frightening to think she was out there with her boot ready to smack him again.

"No, mama has tried to convince both her and Papa Hector, that there is no point in being angry anymore. She has been alive for over 100 years now. Plenty of time to come to terms with what happened, and what you did." Said the woman, making Ernesto scoff slightly. Coco was always a very sweet natured child, he remembered from the few times he visited she used to always call him 'Tio Nesto' and would smile up at him with those big innocent brown eyes. Of course she would forgive him, even so he heard the woman sit down outside the bell.

"Is this the part where you ask me why I hurt your family?" He asked.

"Frankly, I know why you did. Because somewhere in your heart of hearts, you decided that your music was more important than the life of your best friend and the man who believed you were like a brother to him. "She said simply, " Somewhere deep inside of you, you believed that killing a child was the right thing to do."

"You know nothing! I did what I had to do to seize my moment no matter what!" He yelled, even banging on the bell once which...considering it clanged and made a sound that echoed loudly was a bad idea.

" Throwing berrinches is not going to help anything. " She said sternly, and calmly.

"Tell me are all you Riveras so infuriating, or is it just Hector's lineage?" He asked, once the sound was gone.

" Are all de la Cruz's agoistos or is it just you?" She retorted back, taking him aback because no one has ever dared to speak back to him in such a manner.

" Who are you anyway?" Asked Ernesto, as he rolled his eyes.

" Victoria Rivera, Hector's granddaughter." She introduced herself, Ernesto raised an eyebrow and looked at the spot he assumed she was standing. He knew of course that Hector had descendants. 'Miguel had to have come from somewhere after all', he thought. Except he recalled the members of the Riveras that were there during their assault on him at the Sunrise Spectacular. It had been Imelda, Hector, Miguel, two men he had assumed had been her brothers, he hadn't seen them in years at Imelda and Hector's wedding so his memory is fuzzy there. A shorter man, and two women, a woman wearing pink and another woman in blue and yellow.

" Are you the one in pink or blue and yellow?" He asked, at least then he'd envision what she looked like.

" Blue and yellow." Said Victoria.

" Hm, pardon the question senora but when did you die?" He asked, because the two female skeletons with Imelda, had looked a bit too young to have died later.

" That is none of your business, in any case we're not talking about me. We're talking about you." She responded, in a voice that seemed not angry but rather like she wanted to immediately change the subject. " Mi mama for some reason, wants to talk to you. I just came to make sure you weren't going to say or do anything to upset her, and again you are very lucky it's me here and not Mama Imelda or even Papa Hector. Neither would have even thought of allowing this."

" And you do?" Now he was more than curious.

" Mi mama is a good woman, and while I do not agree with some of the things she says or does...she is still mi mama. I don't know if you'd understand, but there it is." Said Victoria. "She will be here tomorrow, so please don't say anything that could upset her."

Ernesto sat down, and leaned against the bell. He isn't particularly sure about seeing her again, especially since there's only so much he can really say to her. What does one say to the daughter of the man you killed? Or even to his granddaughter? Still, that quip about doing things for mothers, that makes him chuckle slightly. Because he remembers his mother, and she died a long, long time ago when he was ten years old. Before, he would play his guitar for food for the two of them or even money. He knows what it means to want to do something for his mother. Even so, he never was one to just lay down and make things easy for people.

" I will, but you have to do something first." He replied.

" Depends, what is it you want?" She asked.

" Sing for me." He replied, it's been so long, since he's heard music. Outside, Victoria paused, she had grown up without music...had lived and died under the music ban, and while Mama Imelda had taken it away, it was still strange and foreign to sing at all. Still, if it meant that Ernesto would be civil and not hurt her mother? She would do it for her.

" Any requests?"

" Nothing matters to me at this point." He replied with a shrug. Victoria looked back at the bell, when she remembered the song her Mama once sang to her, when she was in the hospital. Elena had gone with Mama Imelda and their papa, and it was just the two of them alone. Her mama had taken her hand, and sang to her before kissing her forehead. Softly, she sang " A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella, Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea"

Ernesto slowly began to sit up straighter, he'd heard this lullaby once before. It had been relatively new, having come out only two years before his mother died. Even so, it's a tune he remembers well. Just before she died, she'd held his hand and sang it softly...and without, even thinking he began to sing.

"A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea, mi niño tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea." He sang softly, along with her. The two of them sitting there, harmonizing as they sung the lullaby together.

"- A la nanita nana, nanita ea, nanita ea, mi niña/o tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea." They finished softly, Ernesto sighed softly.

" Thank you." He replied softly. Victoria nodded, before standing up. " I will uphold my end of the deal."

" Gracias," Said Victoria softly before turning and walking away. Ernesto heard her footsteps walk away, when he heard other footsteps coming and he wondered if maybe it was Hector, or maybe even Imelda.

"Ernesto?" Came a voice he hadn't heard in years. Immediately, he crossed over to the other side of the bell, where his mother's voice could be heard. Immediately, his hands were pressed against the metal, and brown eyes looked at the dark space. Wishing to God that he could see her somehow, except there was nothing but darkness. " I heard everything."

" Mama, I-"

"No mijo, listen...I was so proud of you, and what you'd become. Mi hijo, Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time. I was remembered as the mother of a great man...but now, I am remembered as the mother of a murderer. Now I am filled with nothing but shame." She said, in a soft heartbroken voice, that sounded like she was almost in tears. Ernesto shook his head and immediately tried to lift the bell so he could get to her...but he couldn't. " Mijo, why? What led you to this?"

"Mama, please entiende me por favor. I did what I had to do so...to seize my moment,"

"So mastastes a alguien?" She retorted incredulously. "Hector was someone's son, he was a father, and Miguel...he had a mother too, a family. Did you not care about any of that? Ay mijo, do you know how I would have felt if it had been the other way around? If someone had poisoned you, and left you to die somewhere? I would have felt my soul break. So imagine how Hector's family felt, how Miguel's family would have felt. Why would you cause such heartache?"

" Because I needed Hector's songs mama! I couldn't continue without them. I couldn't write anything, and he could...I...I wanted to play for the world, and he wanted to go home. Back to what it was like before, but mama...it was easy for him. He had Imelda and Coco, I had no one. No one would have wanted me. You and papa were dead, all I had was music to fall back on. I...couldn't go back. I would not go back. " Said Ernesto, before shaking his head and clenching his hands into fists. " Mama...I had to."

" What you did, was unforgivable." Said his mother, and if he still had a heart he would feel a knife go through it. He shook his head and sunk to his knees. "Now, I have no son."

" No,no mama por favor perdoname, por favor." Said Ernesto as he began to cry.

" No, Ernesto...ya estoy cansada, and I don't want to hear anymore." Said his mother, when he heard her footsteps.

"Mama, dejame explicarme, mama! I did what I had to, please don't leave me! Not again! Why...why does everyone want to leave me? Mama?! Mama!"

"Senor De la Cruz!"

Ernesto woke up, and gasped as he'd been asleep this whole time. He wiped the tears from his eyes, when he heard a scraping noise. Then, there was a small source of light, as some of the dirt had been cleared away. A thin bony hand slipped through, and gently held his comfortingly/ He sighed and with his other slicked his hair back before wiping his face.

" I don't suppose you heard all that?" He asked softly.

" I'd decided to stay a little longer, and was ready to go when I heard you." Said Victoria, her voice soft and gentle almost like a mother. " Do you always have nightmares?"

" No." He said removing his hand from hers, and hugging his knees close to his chest, as he sat there. He would not show weakness to a Rivera, not to Hector's family hell not to his granddaughter of all people. Not to the woman who was Miguel's grandmother, he shook his head and sighed softly. " Just go home to your family, I'm sure they are waiting for you."

Victoria glanced at the bell, she'd heard him crying out for his mother...had even heard his whole reason for poisoning her grandfather and causing her grandmother and mother immeasurable pain and anguish. None of which excused what he did. It didn't excuse him from almost killing Miguel, it didn't excuse him for stealing Hector's songs, it didn't excuse him for killing Hector, none of that was excused. Except it made her understand him a little more, behind his anger...behind the selfish greed, behind the tough exterior he was a sad and lonely man. She sat down and leaned against the bell looking up at the sky with big brown eyes.

" Do you want to know how I died?" She asked, though she received no answer, even so she continued. " My mama and papa only had me and my sister, we grew up not hearing music but mama used to tell us beautiful stories. We worked at the zapateria, and loved every minute of it, my sister idolized Mama Imelda meanwhile I idolized my mama. She loved both of us but...sometimes I like to think I was her secret favorite. Then one day, we were much older. She found a man named Franco and I found a man named Armando. Franco and Elena, had three children, Berto, Enrique, and Gloria...and I had none despite trying and trying. But then...we found out I would never have children. Armando left and...I was left with such sorrow. I remember being so jealous of my sister, for having the family I always wanted...we even had a fight...that night, I suffered a stroke, and died...I never got to tell her I was sorry. "

" And do you think she has forgiven you?" Asked Ernesto softly, as he'd heard the tale.

" I know she has, after all family always forgives each other." Said Victoria with a smile, " Even if it takes death to do it. Your mama, wherever she may be will never stop being your mother. She only has one you, and no matter what you do, she will never leave you. Death cannot stop el amor, it can only delay it for a little bit. I know I will see my sister again, and when I see her I will apologize. Where is your mother?"

" Gone. " Said Ernesto, his voice soft and defeated. " I was born in Santa Cecilia in 1897, times were very hard for our family, my fater loved the drink you see...and it came first before everything...even his family. He even lost his job because of it. Then one day, he lost his life. I was only five years old, when my father was taken from me...he'd been fighting at a bar and someone had pulled a knife on him. My mother...she was sickly, always sick, but she still tried hard every single day she worked to give me what I needed. She sold tortillas and other foods on the street, while I played the guitar. Then one day, I met Hector and...we became best friends. When I was ten years old my mother died, and I lived with Hector's family from then on...I never put up an ofrenda for my mother...tried to forget her..to me forgetting was better than remembering."

Victoria turned away sadly, then that meant that Ernesto's mother had long since passed on to the final death. The same that almost took her grandfather. She can hear Ernesto crying now.

" I didn't mean to kill Hector I...he was leaving me! I needed his songs, I needed his talent...and he wanted to go home...but I had nothing to go home too. Performing for others, the admiration was my life...it was all I had." He said, before looking over his shoulder. " You understand don't you? He left me, and I didn't want to have to go back to the life I had before...at least when I was rich and famous I was happy."

"Yes, I do understand, but Sr. De-"

"Ernesto"

"Ernesto, I understand where you're coming from...I felt the same way when Elena had children, how dare someone else have what you want...but that wasn't right. you could have gone back with Hector. You could have had a new family, maybe even become famous another way...but that is the past and we cannot change it no matter how hard we try or how much we want to. But we can try to make amends." Said Victoria, Ernesto buried his face in his hands as her words rang loud and clear in her mind. An idea formed in Victoria's mind as she stood. Ernesto wasn't a bad man, it was just selfish greed that had gotten him to where he was, mixed with abandonment issues and jealousy..well...he could start at the beginning.

" And I will give you a chance."

"What?" He asked.

"Mama wants to talk to you anyway, this way she doesn't have to go too far. Besides, think of this as the living say 'community service'. It's not as if you're doing anything or anyone any good under that bell. You will come work for us at the zapateria." Said Victoria, Ernesto immediately scoffed and looked practically offended.

" Just because we had one conversation, does not mean we are friends." Said Ernesto, making Victoria lift an eyebrow.

" Who said anything about being friends? I am doing this because I believe you have potential, to do better and because I understand you a little more now. Maybe, since making shoes helped Mama Imelda when Hector left, it can help you too. Unless you want to be stuck under the bell for the rest of your existance." Said Victoria, Ernesto thought about it. He still didn't like her or her family, even if he did feel some sympathy for how she died. Still she has a pint, it's better than being trapped in here for the rest of his days. " Well?"

" Fine." He says, when the bell is removed and his eyes widened when he saw the big cat alebrije that put him in here in the first place. He cried out, before hiding behind Victoria as the bell drops down. "Uh n-nice kitty."

" Her name is Pepita." Said Victoria, as Pepita stood. She went over, and got on her back, before turning to Ernesto with a straight face. " Now, I have not told anyone else about this, so...I will have to explain this to them first."

" Que?!" Exclaimed Ernesto, before screaming and clinging onto Victoria for dear life, as Pepita took off with a roar before they were at the Zapateria, which was also functioning as the Rivera Family home. Once they landed, Victoria unlatched Ernesto's arms from her waist before gracefully getting off of Pepita, whilst Ernesto toppled over with his calavera a slight tinge of green. Victoria shook her head, well they'd have to get him used to that. She motioned to Pepita to watch over him, before going inside...now came the hardest part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so glad you guys liked this story so far! So, I do have a few things planned. I fixed it and now it should be less choppy! So, this chapter we have the Riveras! I hope you guys like this and next chapter we get into some flashbacks! As stated before, please leave some reviews and less Kudos, as I much prefer hearing some feedback! Thank you and enjoy!

Slowly Victoria opened the small backdoor, that led into the shop when she saw her mama trying to teach Papa Hector how to make a shoe, as Tia Rosita was packing shoes away carefully, whilst tio Oscar, tio Felipe, and papa were taking inventory of this week's orders of shoes while Mama Imelda at at her desk going over paperwork. Well...at least they were all together, for right now she just needed one person in particular. The tall woman, went over to her mama, who was smiling as Papa Hector was trying very hard to get make a shoe...that he'd been working on for the past few hours.

"Perdon, Papa Hector, could I borrow mi mama for just a tiny moment?" Asked Victoria, immediately going over to her.

" Ah, por supuesto mija," Said Hector with a smile, before turning to his work. " Meanwhile I, will finish this shoe, mark my words!"

" You have been working on the leather for two hours now, and it takes half an hour to sew how are you not done?" Came Imelda's voice, as she looked up from her paperwork, Hector smiled at his wife innocently.

" Perhaps he's doing it on purpose to spend more time with Coco." Said Felipe with a small smile, as he jotted something down on the clipboard.

" Oh mama, don't be so hard on him. I remember, it took me six days when I was first starting, papa just needs a little more time that's all." Said Coco gently, before lightly patting Hector's shoulder. " Don't worry papa, you'll get the hang of it. Now, I'm going to see what Victoria needs, and in the meantime you work on this shoe."

" Of course mija." Said Hector with a smile, before kissing the top of Coco's head. Imelda affectionately rolled her eyes, before going to go see what her husband needed help with. Coco meanwhile, followed Victoria out the back door and brown eyes widened when she saw Ernesto groan slightly before he tried to stand and his knees shook. Before crying out and falling over, as Pepita looked at him. He cowered, and hid behind a small bush nearby. Coco immediately turned to her daughter, awaiting an explanation as Victoria shut the door behind them.

" Victoria I said I was going to talk to him tomorrow, why did you bring him here?" Asked Coco.

" Well, mama after our conversation earlier, I decided to go where the bell was in order to tell Ernesto to be civil and we got talking and...I found out some things about him that, made me understand him a little better. What he did was wrong, incredibly wrong but...he didn't have the easiest life and that influenced him do what he did. I'm not saying we forgive him, because frankly he doesn't really deserve it. Pero, I did have the idea of him coming to work for us as a form of "community service" as they say in the living world. After all, it's better than letting him stew in his anger under the bell isn't it? Perhaps, it could be his way of making amends with us." Said Victoria, who found it much easier to get everything off her chest to her mother. Coco's features softened, as she smiled at her daughter and held her hand. Coco had been alive for many years, and while she had always thought her father had left. In away, that made it easier to process his death.

Her papa had tried to come home, and after Miguel told her everything...all there was left to do was think. She was angry in the beginning, but well what was there to do at that point? Her mother and father were reunited in death, her father had been found out as the true writer of Ernesto's songs leading to him being discredited, the man had been long dead by that point so there was no one to go after. What good would anger do? It would only cause more pain, and her daughter's plan is...well she doesn't like it but, clearly Victoria has seen something in this man enough to decide to give him a chance. They looked up, as Ernesto popped his head out.

"Not that I am not enjoying this conversation, but your alebrije isn't going to hurt me is it?" Asked Ernesto.

" No, Pepita won't hurt you." Said Victoria, Ernesto took in a deep breath as he stood before smoothing down his hair and straightening his jacket. Coco looked up at Victoria, as if to say 'you sure you know what you're doing?' Victoria gave a small affirmative nod.

" Hola Tio 'Nesto it has been a long time." Said Coco warmly. Ernesto glanced at Coco, and he did a double take at the sight of her. This was his hijada? Hector's tiny girl? Ture years had passed by, and he was expecting her to look old considering she had great-grandchildren...but even so, she looked her age. He hasn't seen her in so long.

" I have not heard that in a long time, your daughter is very much like you are...just as forgiving." He replied, turning on the old charm.

" And who said anything about forgiveness? Tio 'Nesto, I don't forgive you for your crimes, but I am willing to go along with Victoria's plan because clearly she sees something in you I do not. If you want forgiveness, that's something you need to earn." Said Coco, her tone was soft but there is a hint of hardness there.

" Coco, I had my reasons for doing what I did. " Said Ernesto, when Coco interrupted him.

" And what were they?"

"I..." He paused for a second, before looking up at Victoria, who folded her arms and motioned to Coco as if telling him that right now she was not the one he needed to explain himself to. He wasn't sure about explaining his whole backstory to Coco but well he needed to gain her trust." Your daughter speaks the truth, I did not have the best childhood, I felt like not only was I losing Hector, I would lose my dream..the fame and the adoration. I became someone different, someone who would do anything to seize his moment. With Miguel, I have no excuse. But Coco, please believe your padrino, that I want to do this."

" Why?" She asked.

" It was either this or stay under the bell." He said honestly, making Victoria facepalm. " But, as she said I am of more use to you here than under a bell.

" Well, mama isn't going to like this but, I suppose we could try." Said Coco, glancing up at her eldest daughter. She wasn't sure of this herself, but if Victoria believed in him then she would too. " I will get everyone ready."

She opened the door a bit, before going inside, Victoria heard her mother getting everyone's attention. She sighed, before turning to Ernesto.

" You? Not one word and let me do the talking." Said Victoria, her hands on her hips.

" Oh yes, because that went so well with just one person." He replied, as he rolled his eyes and looked away with a scoff.

" You want to get smacked again by Mama Imelda's shoe?" She asked, Ernesto paused for a few seconds as he actually thought about it. This was her idea after all, not his and perhaps the rest of her family would listen to her. Still, there was always the chance they could say no...and then what. They looked up, as Coco opened the door, motioning for them to come in. Victoria stepped through the door, and Ernesto tried in vain to hide behind Victoria. Ducking as Imelda tossed a shoe at him.

" I thought you said she wasn't going to hit me?" Asked Ernesto.

" I never said that." Said Victoria, pointing her finger at him.

" What is the meaning of this?" Asked Imelda, stepping forward her eyes narrowed as she glared at Ernesto.

" Well, mama I had the idea to talk to him, and I told Victoria." Said Coco, Victoria smiled softly at her mother before looking up at Imelda, she had never been intimidated by her grandmother in her life, but right now she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

" So, I went to the bell to convince him to be civil to mama, and we had a conversation. I understand what he did was wrong, and what he tried to do to Miguel was terrible, the things he did are inexcusable and I am not here to make excuses for him. I am also not saying we forgive him, but perhaps he could work here at the zapateria with us. Working here, it could be good, we could watch him, it would be...his service and way to make amends for us about what he did. It's better than leaving him under the bell where he is of no use to anyone." Explained Victoria, she sighed and went over to Hector taking his hands in hers. " Abuelito, you do not have to forgive him, none of us do...but-

"Enough." Said Imelda, " Victoria this man murdered your grandfather, tried to murder your great-nephew, has caused this family nothing but grief and pain, and you want him to work for us?"

" Si, Mama Imelda, it could be his way of making amends to us. Personally, I would also much prefer him being where we can keep an eye on him than in that bell stewing." Said Victoria, Imelda glanced at Ernesto, who'd stood there unsure of what to do. Imelda narrowed her eyes before turning to her husband.

" Hector, what do you think we should do?" Asked Imelda softly.

" I see where Victoria is coming from, and I understand what she's getting at. I don't trust him, pero I think it makes sense to keep him where we can keep an eye on him." Said Hector.

" Gracias, Hector, I knew you would- "

" I am not doing it for you." He replied, before turning to Coco and Victoria who were smiling softly. " But I am doing it for you."

" Anyone else?" Asked Imelda, turning to the other members of the family.

" Well, we could always use more help around the shop." Said Oscar calmly.

" As long as we keep the drinks away from him of course." Said Felipe, whilst fixing his glasses.

" I see no problem with it." Said Tia Rosita with a small smile.

" Mi hijita clearly sees something in him, so we should allow it. And of course, I would be a fool to argue with mi hermosa Coco." Said Julio, taking his wife's hand. Coco kissed his cheek in response. Imelda turned to Ernesto, before taking off her other show and pointing it at him.

" Fine, we will allow this. Now, when speaking to me you will say ' Si senora' or 'no Senora' is that understood?" Asked Imelda in that demanding and strong voice of hers. Ernesto looked up at Victoria who nodded, before looking down at Imelda with both hands raised.

" Si Senora." He replied,

" Good, You will work for us, to make amends for what you have done. You will have a guest room, and I will keep you there under lock and key until you have earned enough trust to not need it. You will eat and drink there, and after breakfast at precisely 8:00 you will come to the zapateria where you will follow orders. I don't know what you said or did to have Victoria trust you, but for some reason she does, and that is the only reason I am even thinking of going through with this. However, if you so much as glance in anyone's direction the wrong way. You will be Pepita's new chew toy until I notify the authorities." She threatened, making Ernesto's eyes widen in fear for a second. Except no, he would not show fear to Imelda, not to her face anyway.

" I understand completely senora." Said Ernesto, as calmly as he could.

" You had better." She replied, before taking out the keys " Oscar go get my shoe, Victoria show him to a room."

"I can show him to his room." Said Hector, shocking the others.

" Hector, you don't have to." Said Imelda, her voice much softer as she gently went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" I'll be fine mi amor." Said Hector with a smile, before glowering at Ernesto and motioning for him to follow through the doorway leading to the small courtyard, that separated the zapateria from the main house. Imelda handed Hector the keys and watched him go..unsure about this. " What did you say to her?"

"Who?" Asked Ernesto.

"Victoria." Answered Hector simply, as he gazed forward not wanting to even look at him.

" I just told her the truth." Said Ernesto, " I asked her to sing for me, and I slept...then she told me how she died and I told her about my past. It was a moment of weakness. She stayed, even though-"

"Oh no, don't you dare bring that up, I wanted to go home to my family and you were too selfish to let me. All you care about is yourself." Said Hector, not even willing to listen to what he had to say.

" I did honor you Hector, through my songs and you were the one who forced my hand!" Exclaimed Ernesto, because it really was Hector's fault he thought. If he had just, chosen to stay then none of this would have happened. Hector narrowed his eyes and it took most if not all of his self control to not hit him right then and there. He clenched his hands tightly into fists before stopping and pointing a bony finger at his chest.

" Oh no,no,no,no no me vengas con tus mentiras y tus tonterias." Said Hector, glaring at him. " I didn't force you to do anything, it was your selfish greed and you know what? I bet you're not even sorry for what you did. You just played up your sad story, and for some reason she fell for it. Well you know what? I fell for it once too, you were my friend, mi mejor amigo...and then you stabbed me in the back, tried to make sure I was forgotten by everyone, and worst of all you hurt my family. Do you feel any remorse for what you did?"

Ernesto stood there, truthfully he wasn't sure if he did regret it or not. He had done what he did to ensure he would never be forgotten, that he would never have to go back to the life he once led. That he would never go to bed crying from hunger again, that he would never have to work to the bone to earn his room and board, to never have to be just another man dying in the streets or die from illness. That he would be someone, and if Hector had to die because of this...then so be it. After all, Hector had chosen to leave him, and that meant their friendship meant nothing.

" We were friends...hermanos once...but that time has past Hector." Said Ernesto, turning to his old friend. " You just, never understood and you never will understand."

Hector shook his head, and ventured forward, after entering the main house, and taking him down a small hallway where there were a series of rooms. Hector didn't say a word, as he opened the door to the guest room. Ernesto calmly entered, when Hector shut the door and locked it. He sighed, and leaned against the door glancing up at the moon.

If Ernesto had said he was sorry, then sure Hector wouldn't have forgiven him but he would have tried to understand. Tried to see whatever Victoria and Coco saw in him, but no Ernesto wouldn't change and he would never be sorry for what he did. He sighed, and went to go back when he saw Imelda down the hall.

" Were you worried about me?" He asked, trying to seem lighthearted.

" Should I have been? After all, this is the man who murdered you and tried to murder our great-great grandson." Said Imelda, hands firmly over her chest, and sarcasm in her voice. Hector chuckled at that, when Imelda gently took his hand in hers before using her other to caress his cheek. " Are you alright?"

" Physically? Yes. Emotionally? Ay mi amor, I want to honor Coco and Victoria's wishes but he's so...infuriating! He told Victoria about his life before, I love our nieta but just because he told her about what he went through, doesn't mean what he did is excusable." Said Hector, Imelda sighed because she knows how he feels.

" Hector, I understand but as the matriarch and patriarch of this family, it is our job to listen to our family and support them even if we don't necessarily agree with their choices. If something ends up going wrong, we let them know gently, and we continue to support them. Because families support each other, and we try to see things from their way...Miguel taught me that. Victoria, she did not have an easy life either, and maybe it is because of what he said, that it reminded her of her own past and...she felt she had to help...she reminds me of you in that way." Said Imelda softly, looking up at him. " I am not asking you to forgive him, claro que no he does not deserve your forgiveness. I am asking you to help me in supporting nuestra nieta and nuestra hija."

" I will try, for them." Said Hector with a small smile. Imelda gently wrapped her arms around him, when he hugged her back. " It's just hard, he was like my brother. We made him padrino to Coco for crying out loud...it's hard to reconcile the boy he was with the man he became. What's worse he's not even sorry for what he did that jerk! I'm sorry I ever decided to help him with anything. I just hope that he doesn't hurt them."

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't." Said Imelda, gently kissing his lips. Hector smiled at his wife, and they made their way back to the rest of their family, when Victoria glanced up at her grandfather. She hoped he wasn't mad at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's our next chapter and thanks to Teeny for your constructive crit! I will try to do less run-on sentences from now on. So, thank you! I look forward to your reviews! Also, this chapter is going to be very flashback nightmare heavy, and uh yeah I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also guys, please leave comments/reviews, and no Kudos. If I see it getting only Kudos and no comments then I assume no one likes it and stop updating. Kudos mean nothing to me. Literally.

Imelda turned to Hector, who smiled softly and nodded as if to say 'I'll be fine, you go on ahead.' His wife nodded and entered the zapateria, with Victoria gently rubbing her arm slightly. She motioned to the nearby bench, that faced a small tree with bird alebrijes hanging around on the branches and one on a small fountain. Hector sat beside his granddaughter, whose hands were immediately on her lap.

" Papa Hector, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or to make you feel bad I just...thought I was doing the right thing, I'm sorry. I should have asked everyone first, before rushing ahead and doing it." Said Victoria softly, Hector gently placed a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder.

" You did what you thought was right, " Said Hector, reassuringly. Taking into account what Imelda said, about how family supports one another even if they don't necessarily agree with everyone's choices. "Besides, thinking ahead isn't exactly a Rivera trait. I mean, look at me? lost my best friend's truck, trying to get across the bridge and I lost his femur in an incident that I will tell you about..someday, but not today."

Victoria chuckled, appreciating that her abuelo was trying to use humor to lighten the mood, and make her feel better.

" I just don't want to see you and Coco get hurt." Said Hector sincerely.

" It's just that, I think he's a very lonely man and somewhere along the way something happened to him. Something that caused him so much pain, that the only thing he could do was take it out on the one person who didn't deserve it. " Said Victoria, and maybe she was projecting her own feelings...just a little, especially considering how things ended with Elena. Except he told her his story, and she knows that somewhere between the night Hector died and his mother dying, something must have happened. After all, one didn't just one day wake up and decide to kill his best friend right? " Was he always this way?"

" No, not always." Said Hector, with a small smile, remembering before when he and Ernesto were just two boys who were as close as brothers. When, even if Ernesto was four years older than him, the other man had been like the older brother he'd never gotten. When after his mother died, Hector's family had welcomed him with open arms and treated him like a second son. When they used to lay awake, dreaming about what they would do one day, and how they had hope for the future. Before everything went wrong, and the man he'd looked up to as an older brother murdered him in cold blood.

" He had his moments, where he could be callous and selfish yes but...he was still my friend and I never doubted that. When I met Imelda, he even pushed me towards her and helped me gain enough confidence to talk to her. We made him the padrino to Coco, we...I believed he was still that boy from before, the one who protected me and who always tried to make me see I was better than what I thought. Who was like the older brother I never got to have." Said Hector before sighing and turning to Victoria as he held her hand. " Mija, you see the goodness inside of him in spite of everything he did and there is no shame in that. If you want to give him a chance, I will be here to support you in any way I can."

" Gracias, Papa Hector. " Said Victoria with a smile, as she hugged him. He smiled softly, and hugged her back. He loved his granddaughter immensely, even if he never got to be there for her in life, he cold be there for her in death. He just hoped she knew what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Ernesto laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, he can only hope his alebrijes are doing alright. Maybe he can convince one of the Riveras to bring them here, except he can already hear Imelda in that domineering voice with her hands on her hips going 'that is a privilege you have not earned.' Why did he even agree to this? Ah yes, because it was better than staying under a bell for the rest of time, until people had forgotten him and he succumbed to the Final Death. He could already imagine what Imelda had in store for him. He was not equipped to working so hard like sweeping or making shoes, well he'd find out tomorrow he supposed. For now, he needed some rest.

The skeleton sighed, before rolling over on his side, it was very uncomfortable to sleep in this outfit but none of the Riveras had exactly offered an alernative. Not to mention, the mattress was stiff and the blanket felt very scratchy, He mumbled something in his sleep, before trying to get comfortable.

He was awoken by the sound of yelling, and a bottle hitting a wall. and ever curious the five year old Ernesto slowly opened the door a crack. He could see the silhouette of his father and mother on the wall opposite him. His father was yelling, raging angrily while his mother tried to calm him down with sweet kind words. Why was papa always so angry he wondered? The five year old slowly opened the door, and making sure not to make any noise crept down the hall to the entryway. His father was a tall burly man, with a loud booming voice and a thick black mustache. His mother was smaller, compared to his father and she was coughing again. Mama was always coughing.

" Por favor, Ignacio, Ernesto is trying to sleep." Said his mother, in a hushed tone when his father reached for another brown bottle.

" Ay, ya callate Isabella ya me tienes arto! Every day, you always go on about what Ernesto needs, well what about my needs?! I lost my job, I am working hard every day out in the hot sun trying to find a new one, and all you care about is that boy!" Yelled Ignacio, earning him a reproachful look from his wife. " Yo soy el hombre de la casa, and I demand respect!"

"I do respect you Ignacio, but our son is only five years old! He-" His mother stopped talking, the moment his father had his hand raised. Both stopped, when they heard a small sniff. They looked to the entryway, and saw Ernesto standing there. The little boy looked from one parent to another, when his father scoffed before turning around.

" Take him to bed, but this conversation is not over." He replied, before slamming the door on his way out. Isabella went over, and gently scooped the little boy up in her arms before taking him to his room. Gently, she set him down and tucked him in.

" Mama, why is papa mad?" Asked the five year old, looking up at her with those big brown eyes of his. Isabella gently brushed back some of his black curls from his forehead.

" He's just angry because he had a hard day, but everything is fine now. Don't worry too much about it. " She replied softly. " I know that papa can be very angry, but he really does love us very much."

" Does he?" Asked Ernesto doubtfully.

" Of course he does, and I know he might not seem like it but he can be a good man. But...he makes mistakes, as we all do and sometimes those mistakes, make it hard to remember what's important in life. " Said his mother, before tenderly stroking his hair. " Please, mijito don't ever forget what is most important. To fight for your dreams because they will not come true, unless you seize your moment and make them come true. No one is going to do it for you."

" Is that what papa thought?" He asked, his mother paused for a moment before nodding. She gently kissed his forehead, and stood.

" Good night mi amor, I love you." She said softly. Ernesto smiled and closed his eyes, only to awaken a moment later to the sound of someone crying. The room was dark, and he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but it had to have been a long time, because it was getting lighter...even if the sun hadn't actually come out yet. He made his way out of the room, and went to the entryway. Mama was talking with the policemen, and she was crying. Instinctively, the five year old went over and clung to his mother's skirt.

" Mama what's going on?" He asked tiredly. She sniffed, and knelt down, the policemen turned away sadly as she held him in her arms.

" Mijo, papa...your papa isn't coming home." She replied softly, and Ernesto's eyes welled up with tears because what? papa wasn't coming home? No how could this be? She was lying, she had to be lying! Except no, his mother wasn't lying. He shook his head, and hugged her tighter when everything melted away, and now the five year old Ernesto was holding his mother's hand as she stood by his father's grave. His father was in the wooden box, he'd seen him in there and watched as the men lowered him down. For now however, his mother was talking to another man when he was stuck there on a bench next to the woman who lived next door. She was holding a small baby, and trying to get him to sleep.

" He looks like a changito." Said Ernesto, the woman chuckled at the little boy.

" Well all babies do look funny, but he'll grow out of it. Won't you Hector?" Said the woman, with a smile as she turned to the one year old. The baby cooed, and giggled as he smiled at his mother before turning to Ernesto. Ernesto blinked a few times, and turned away. Babies were so weird. He looked to his mother, and made sure the neighbor woman wouldn't notice him leaving before the five year old walked off and hid behind a nearby tree.

" Really senora de la Cruz, it is no trouble at all to lower la renta, after all Santa Cecilia was not only known for being the saint of music but for her generosity as well. I'm sure we can come to some agreement." Said the tall man, who smiled at his mother with crooked teeth and a strange grin as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip, and quickly removed her shoulder from his grasp.

" Whatever agreement you have in mind, is one you can keep. I will not dishonor my husband." She said glowering at him in disgust.

" Who the town drunk? Isabella, Mexico is nearing times of war and you are a woman with a son to raise. Pobre Ernestito, has lost his father and he deserves only the best his mother can give him doesn't he? Don't think about yourself, but of him. I can help you give your son a good life." Said the tax collector, as he once more placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. She removed her arm and stood strong.

" My decision is final, I don't need your help and neither does my son." Said Isabella, turning to walk away. The tax collector, simply watched her go and Ernesto shuddered at how cold the man's eyes were. Almost like he was thinking of something bad, the five year old rushed off back to his spot next to the neighbor.

Everything however, soon melted away to another time and place. He was nine years old now, and he can honestly not understand why he's being forced to play with a five year old. He looks to his mama, who is on the street outside their home, selling tacos de carnitas, pollo, y del pastor. She told the neighbor lady that she'd watch him, but she's busy right now. Leaving him to play with Hector who is currently trying to climb up a tree...and failing.

" For the last time Hector, the tree is too big and your arms are too little." Said Ernesto, as he leaned against it.

" Nu-uh! When I climb this tree and become king of Mexico then you'll be sorry." Said Hector, with a smile. His dimple prominent on his face as he did so.

" You can''t become King by climbing a tree." Came a voice that made both boys groan, they looked to see Imelda Sanchez standing there looking ever so unamused. Imelda was always telling them their ideas were bad and sucking the fun out of them. " Not that you'd even get that high."

" Ah si? Well, we'll see about that. " Said Hector defiantly. " When I'm king then you'll be sorry Imelda, you and 'Nesto. "

" Oh well excuse me your majesty." Said Imelda, as she rolled her eyes. Ernesto chuckled slightly, causing Hector to glare at him. Ernesto shrugged in response, as Hector continued to try climbing the tree whilst Imelda and Ernesto stood there. She smiled lightly, when he managed to climb a little higher, her smile however quickly faded away and everyone including Imelda groaned, as 'El Metiche' came along. Antonio Chavez, the Tax Collector's son and the biggest metiche in Santa Cecilia.

" Hola Imelda." Said the seven year old taking her hand and kissing it, Imelda immediately cringed and the six year old girl recoiled her hand. Hector scrunched up his nose at the sight of this, when the branch cracked and broke under his weight. He landed with a thud and a weak 'ow'. Ernesto helped him up, as the five year old was currently seeing stars. " Rivera, de la Cruz."

" Metiche." Said Ernesto, making Imelda giggle at the offended look on Antonio's face.

" I'm not a metiche, Ernesto!" Exclaimed Antonio., Hector stood up and stood next to Ernesto. " At least I don't have big ears like Rivera."

" What did you say?" Asked Imelda, immediately clenching her hands tightly into fists.

"Imelda it's ok!" Said Hector, Ernesto just rolled his eyes wondering what he did to deserve being here.

" Just don't pay attention to him, no one actually cares about what the metiche has to say." Said Ernesto, playing it cool causing Imelda and Hector t giggle. Antonio turned to Ernesto and immediately glared at him.

" At least I have a papa." Said Antonio, and before Ernesto could do or say anything. Hector pounced on the boy two years older than him, and began to punch him incredibly hard. Even as Antonio screamed and cried.

" Don't ever talk to my best friend like that! Now say you're sorry!" Exclaimed Hector, when Antonio shoved him aside and Hector gasped as the older boy was about to hit him with a nearby rock he'd picked up. When Ernesto grabbed the seven year old by the wrist, and pulled him back, before shoving him to the ground. The ten year old glared at him, making the seven year old cry before running off. Hector looked up at Ernesto and smiled, causing the older boy to smile back at him. Perhaps there was something to this kid after all. Ernesto turned and extended his hand out to help his friend up.

His eyes widened, when the scene changed for a moment, showing older Hector as he'd later know him on the ground with his suitcase next to him. Gripping his stomach in pain and agony. His eyes widened, and he gasped as he backed away, when in a huge flash everything changed and now it was much later. He and Hector were at the plaza, both older and more mature.

" Amigo, are you alright?" Asked Hector softly.

" Yes, I just thought I saw something." Said Ernesto,, before clearing his throat. " What were we doing?"

" You were helping me come up with a song? I'm writing one for Imelda." Said Hector, a smile on his face. " She's just so beautiful, and strong, and-and I think today might finally be the day! The day that I tell her how I really feel. "

" Well then my friend, you must not be afraid to seize your moment, " Said Ernesto, as he poured tequila into a glass before handing it to Hector. The younger man took a sip, before glancing across the plaza where Imelda was with her brothers. She looked so beautiful, in her red dress and with flowers in her hair. She turned and glanced his way for a moment before smiling and turning back to Oscar.

" She looked at me!" Exclaimed Hector excitedly, a blush on his face. " She looked at me!"

" Oh don't get so excited Rivera, she could have been looking at anyone." Came a familiar voice. They both groaned, and turned to Antonio, who was standing there now tall and reedy with a thin mustache and slicked back clack hair. "Like me for example."

" Only in your dreams, Imelda Sanchez has never liked you a day in her life." Said Ernesto bluntly, making Antonio glare at him. "Or should I say, the future Senora Imelda Rivera.

" Imelda Rivera?" Asked Hector with a starstruck gaze.

" Oh please, I will be the future tax collector, and you are just a musician." Said Antonio, pointing to Hector disdainfully. " Why would she choose someone like you, when she can clearly have someone like me? I am better looking than you, smarter,-"

" But Hector is taller, younger, and the only man in Santa Cecilia, who could ever come even close to winning Imelda over." Said Ernesto, which clearly did wonders for Hector's self esteem, as he smiled at his best friend who was like a brother to him. " As for that song you're writing, why not just write about how she makes you feel."

" It's just, well/Imeldamakes me feel..un ...that's it! " Exclaimed Hector, who broke out his song book and immediately began to write something down. After a few minutes, he immediately held out the songbook to Ernesto. " 'Nesto play this!"

" Alright." Said Ernesto, immediately trying to follow along and play while also trying to read Hector's writing. He's certainly glad that he's been able to decipher Hector's writing over the years.

" What color is the sky-" Began to sing Hector, capturing everyone's attention, as he sang Imelda immediately looked at him. She chuckled at his energy and enthusiasm, when he went over and extended his hand out to her. Ernesto kept playing, even as the Mariachi took over and followed his rhythm. All eyes were on Hector and Imelda as they danced. Antonio narrowed his eyes at the couple before turning to Ernesto.

" Tell me de la Cruz, but do you ever get tired of being Rivera's lapdog?" Asked Antonio, as he sat in Hector's empty seat.

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Ernesto, as he rolled his eyes. " Then again, I suppose friends being kind to each other, and doing things out of the goodness of their hearts is strange seeing as you have no friends."

" Ah yes, you brought Hector and Imelda together, " Said Antonio disparagingly, when a smile formed on his face. " It's just a shame."

" What is?" Asked Ernesto, looking at him strangely.

" Well, tu papa que en paz descanse died when you were five, tu mama en paz descanse died when you were ten. Now, here you are, driving away the only person you have left in this world. Do you really think that Hector will have time for you when he marries Imelda? He'll just abandon you." Said Antonio, Ernesto laughed at that and turned to the other man incredulously, because no Hector would never do such a thing.

" Hector would never abandon me. We're like brothers, now begone with you metiche." Said Ernesto, before taking a shot of tequila.

" Fine, don't believe me but, one day you're going to need him and he'll choose to abandon you. Then you'll see that I was right, and that yo tenia razon. Hector Rivera doesn't care about you, and he'll only end up leaving you just like everyone else." Said Antonio, before walking away. Ernesto shook his head, when he glanced at Hector, as he danced with Imelda. No, his best friend would never leave him, Antonio was just trying to get into his head. Yes that was it.

Ernesto was awoken by a knock at the door, and he shook hie head, as the sun's rays hit his eyes. He lifted a bony hand, to block it, when he heard Rosita's voice.

" Senor de la Cruz! It's time to wake up!" She repied, and he wondered why she sounded so chipper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's our next chapter and here we see Ernesto at the Zapateria! Also just because I added a bad guy, doesn't mean Ernesto is automatically forgiven or anything. Remember a big part of the story is, Ernesto having to earn redemption and learning to take responsibility for his own actions. His sad and tragic past may have been the framework and the catalyst, and Antonio may have planted the seed of discontent and doubt, but Hector's murder was still in the end a choice Ernesto made himself.
> 
> Also thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! Pls keep them coming as that's how I know you like the story, more reviews and less Kudos means more updates!

" Senor de la Cruz?" Came her voice, and a polite knock. Ernesto however, didn't even bother getting up when he heard the keys jingling followed by Hector opening the door. Rosita entered the room, and set a small tray on the nightstand beside the bed. The food consisted of huevos rancheros and tortillas with juice, and it smells heavenly. He sat up, as Hector gave him a small warning look and narrowed his eyes. Even so, Rosita was incredibly chipper as she smiled at him.

" Buenos dias, Senor de la Cruz! I'm Rosita Rivera, Victoria's aunt and it's so nice to meet you, now eat up and when you're done ring this bell and one of us will come pick up your dishes and take you to the zapateria. Mama Imelda sent Tio Oscar y Tio Felipe to go collect some plain clothes from your home, but for now feel free to come as you are. Mama Imelda will tell you what to do from there, " Said Rosita with a smile, her hands clasped together as she smiled warmly. " Bueno, I'll see you in a few moments."

With that, she and Hector walked away leaving Ernesto to eat.

" I hope he likes his huevos." Said Rosita kindly, as she waited for Hector to lock the door.

" Ernesto can and usually will eat anything, so he'll like them I'm sure." Said Hector with a smile, making his in law smile. They looked up, when Victoria arrived with a plate in her hands.

" Oh Vico, I just gave Ernesto his food." Said Rosita kindly.

" I know, I was hoping to eat with him. No one should eat alone after all." Said Victoria, Rosita looked up at Hector who was shocked by this but...well...she seemed to be the only one who wanted to put up with him. Hector unlocked the door, and let her in deciding to trust her. Even so, did he give Victoria the keys or keep the door unlocked? Well...perhaps he'd keep the door unlocked so Victoria could come out. Ernesto meanwhile, took one bite and he was admittedly pleasantly surprised, he looked up when Victoria entered and set her plate down on the nightstand.

" Portate bien." Said Hector.

" Papa Hector, I'm an adult." Said Victoria, a slight teasing edge to her tone.

" I wasn't talking to you mija." Said Hector, casting a pointed glare Ernesto's way. Ernesto merely gave a small wink in response, before sipping his drink. Hector shook his head, and walked away with Rosita, still feeling a little uneasy about this.

" How did you convince Imelda to let you do this?" Asked Ernesto, as he and Victoria ate.

" I didn't, I respect Mama Imelda and her rules, but she never said anything about not being able to eat with you. So, how did you sleep last night?" She asked courteously.

" Not very well, this suit is great for performing on stage with but for sleeping? Not so much." He replied, choosing not to go into details on the memories he'd dreamed of last night. " Hopefully the clothes I'll get will be allow me to get a better night's sleep. So, what can I expect from working at the shop?"

" Well, you won't be making shoes if that's what you're wondering. First, you start by shining shoes and once it's been decided that you're ready you move on to making shoes." Explained Victoria, the singer however, was unsure about how he felt about cleaning other people's shoes.

" Is Hector making or cleaning shoes?" Asked Ernesto curiously.

" He's learning to make shoes, he's...getting better." Said Victoria with a small chuckle. " I remember it took me two months to learn how to make them, but it only took Elena two weeks. "

" You compare yourself to your sister a lot." He noted, before taking a sip of his drink. He recalled that she'd said how she wanted a family, while her sister hadn't and now it appeared she was comparing her skill to her sister.

" Well, Elena and I were each other's best friends, we loved each other very much but she was Mama Imelda's favorite or at least it felt this way. So, to me it felt like she was always doing better at everything than I was. Better at shoemaking, better at listening to Mama Imelda's rules, better at having and making friends, better at having children. " She replied simply, with a small shrug.

" Well, you are not alone. I could sing a song, but Hector was the better writer...I could barely even write one. After I had done away with him, I was careful to not use too many songs at a time. " He replied, she winced slightly at how he could mention that so casually. " That was the one thing Hector was good at, if not better than me at. Personally however, I like you better than your sister despite having not met her. I think if it had been her she would have kept me under the bell."

" Yes she would have, but you know Elena isn't a bad person. She's just very much like Mama Imelda, while I take more after papa Hector I guess." She replied.

" Ah, that explains it. I always did get along better with Hector than with Imelda. You even look like him. " He replied, making her chuckle. "Tell me however, should I be worried about working for your family?"

" That, is entirely up to you." She replied, when Oscar knocked on the door. Victoria stood and opened the door, and shocked the male skeleton not expecting to see Victoria there.

" Ah, Victoria, we have Ernesto's clothing." Said Oscar, as Felipe held out a white shirt and some slacks. Victoria stepped out with the dirty dishes, allowing him to get changed whilst Oscar stood by the door. Felipe looked at her strangely.

" Is something wrong, Tio Felipe?" She asked.

" Why were you in his room?" Asked her great-uncle.

" We were eating breakfast together, surely there's no harm in that." She replied, calmly.

" Well...no, but it is a little unexpected. Victoria, is there-"

" No Tio Felipe, there isn't." Said Victoria, as she set the plates down on the sink, knowing full well what her uncle was implying. " He is old enough to be my grandfather, technically even older since he's four years older than Papa Hector."

" Yes, in the land of the Living, but well he died at 47 and you died at 45 and-"

" And that doesn't mean anything, I have absolutely no feelings for this man, he is the man who murdered my grandfather and tried to murder my great-nephew. This is all to give him a second chance and have him make amends. That's it." Said Victoria, Tio Felipe looked convinced at that, even so he had to admit that it seemed suspicious on his end. Even so, Oscar and Ernesto stepped out, before leading him across the courtyard to where the zapateria was. Everyone was getting ready to start the day, and putting on their smocks and aprons. Imelda stepped immediately.

" Ernesto, welcome to your first day. You will begin by shining shoes, but first we will teach you how to shine them. Then, you will be outside, shining shoes with Julio who has offered to be your teacher and to watch you on the job. I expect a good job, the Rivera Zapateria is known for our high quality of work and high standards in both the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead. We take pride in our work, and we expect a job well done. Is that understood?" She asked.

" Yes Senora." Said Ernesto, Imelda nodded before turning to everyone else.

" Hector and Coco, you are to do deliveries today, Victoria, you will be working at the window, Oscar, Felipe, Rosita the three of you and I will be busy making dress shoes for the Alvarez family, they have a new arrival who is celebrating her Quinces tomorrow, so we need those shoes to be very special. We also have received three more orders we need to fill. Everyone to your stations. "

Mama Imelda clapped her hands, and everyone got started working. Ernesto stood there slightly confused, when Julio stepped forward.

" Right here, hola Senor de la Cruz, I'm Julio Rivera, Coco's husband and Hector and Imelda's son-in-law. Now, why don't we get started si?" Said Julio, motioning for Ernesto to follow. Julio let the musician to a work bench, before sitting on a stool himself after getting a dirty shoe they had in a small bin, used to teach Hector. Meanwhile, Imelda handed some boxes to Hector and Coco. Hector smiled and kissed his wife before tenderly giving her a kiss. Coco went over to Julio, and kissed his cheek before walking out with Hector through the front. " Now, the basics. This is a shoe."

Julio set a black dress shoe down on the table, before opening the box.

" A shoe is more than just a shoe, it is an important item that must be treated with respect. Without shoes, we would have nothing to protect our feet from puddles, sharp objects, and cold floors. Everyone should take care of their shoe, now included in your box you will find all the necessities for shining shoes. You will find shoe polish, shine brushes, cloth, sponges, and shoe horn. " Explained Julio, as he took out the materials. " Now, what do you think we should do first?"

" Eh, use...the sponge?" Asked Ernesto curiously.

" Not quite, first we use clean the dust and dirt off your boots with a horsehair shine brush or damp rag. The damp rag is more useful for dirtier shoes, but if you use the rag then you have to wait a bit before putting on the polish. Now, clean off the dust, using your brush." Instructed Julio, Ernesto picked up the brush and began to dust off the shoe. " Be sure to get all the dust, and take your time."

Ernesto looked up, when he felt he was finished.

" Ok, now comes the fun part, the polish. Now, the shoe polish must match the shoe color, brown shoes are hardest to shine because there are so many different shades of brown. I will be working on brown shoes today, and you will be working on black ones to make things easier. Now, be careful with shoe polish because this will stain your clothes and it gets everywhere even when you don't want it to." Explained Julio, and Ernesto paid attention as Julio took off his own shoe and after doing a quick run through with the brush used the polish. " Now, you want to really get in the seams and cover as much as you can."

Ernesto tried to follow along, as much as he could and he was grateful he was such a fast learner. Julio smiled, and explained the remaining two steps carefully. He hopped off the stool, before returning with another boot.

" Ahora, let me see you shine this one on your own." Said Julio, Ernesto took the shoe and began to shine it. "Focus, despacito, and take your time but also try to be a little quick about it. People are busy and they have places to be."

After a few minutes, Ernesto was finished.

" Not too bad if I say so myself." Said Ernesto, with a smile as Julio inspected his work. Imelda went over, and took one look at it before announcing.

" Do it again."

" What?" Exclaimed Ernesto, his smile dropping from his face. "

It takes 45 minutes to shine a shoe if this is your first time, and 15 minutes or less to shine a shoe if you've spent a long time doing it." Said Imelda, pointing a bony finger in the spots where she was speaking of. " You missed spots on the toe, the heel, and the side, the paint is too thick and has taken longer to dry, and they barely shine. Do it again."

Imelda turned and walked back to her station, Julio cleared his throat and walked off before returning with another boot. Ernesto tried again, and this time he made sure to get the places he missed and took a bit more time. When he was done, Imelda returned and once again told him to do it over before pointing out his mistakes. A few hours passed and Ernesto was on the verge of giving up, he'd gone through twenty shoes. How hard was it to shine a shoe, and now...now he was just annoyed. Clearly Imelda was doing this on purpose to make him suffer.

" I would rather be stuck under the bell again than work on another shoe." He mumbled under his breath.

" It's ok Senor de la Cruz, I remember my first time shining shoes Imelda was just as hard on me. But, she's not doing it out of cruelty, she wants a good job done and takes great pride in her shoes. People have also come to expect a certain standard and quality, when it comes to the Rivera Zapateria, and she just wants to make sure you're up to those standards." Explained Julio, before returning with another shoe. " You'll get the hang of it, don't worry. Just try again."

Ernesto sighed, and began to shine the shoe. He was really getting frustrated with this at this point, even with Julio's encouragement. Finally however, he was done and Imelda came with her hands on her hips. She picked up the shoe and inspected it a few times.

" Hmph, good job Ernesto, you did it. " Said Imelda, with a small smile. Ernesto glanced up in shock had he finally done it? " Now, you're ready to work outside. Julio will tell you how much we charge for. Go."

Ernesto stood, mumbling under his breath about how infuriating Imelda was. Finally however, he was outside and there were the stares of course, some people even whispering as they glanced at him. However, where once before they'd been whispers of good kind words and compliments, now however they were bitter and harsh. Some people shooting him nasty glares and others shaking their heads. Well, what did any of them know anyway? They didn't understand him. He glowered as a man e knew before came by, Antonio Chavez.

" Ah, Ernesto, you work here now?" Asked Antonio.

" Yes, Imelda and her family were kind enough to give me the pleasure of working here. Have you met them? This is Imelda and Hector's son-in-law and their granddaughter." Said Ernesto, motioning to Julio, and Victoria. Victoria looked at him strangely from her seat at the window, before turning back to her current customer. The former celebrity smirked at the slight disdainful look in the other man's brown eyes. " Now, will I be shining those?"

" Yes, of course." Said Antonio, before taking a seat. Julio soon had his own customer to attend to, giving Ernesto and Antonio their small private time. " So, I heard Hector and Imelda are back together."

" Don't tell me you spent all this time trying to win her heart?" Asked Ernesto, making the other man scoff.

" Imelda is damaged goods now, yes she was beautiful when we were young but she's married with a family...and her family has family, as you've so clearly pointed out. I'm married too, with a beautiful wife and have great-great grandchildren of my own. Ah yes, actually wasn't it her great-great grandson that was the reason why you fell so hard and so fast?" Asked Antonio, with a small smirk. Ernesto narrowed his eyes and glared at him. " Oh right, it was!"

" Yes, Imelda and Hector's great-great grandson sure did ruin my plan. He has a lot of Hector in him you know." Said Ernesto, playing that card. True Antonio might have more ammunition, but Ernesto would never let him forget that in the end he had lost. Imelda and Hector had married and started a family, and now were together in death with said family. Antonio rolled his eyes, and shook his head. " It's actually kind of sad if you think about it."

" What is?" Asked Ernesto deciding to humor him.

" I remember one day, I wanted to pay you a visit as your old friend, but then you threw me into your cenote. It took me months to get out, but now you have no power and are just as low as anybody else if not lower. I mean look at us, I'm sitting comfortable here, and you're down there shining my feet where you belong." Said Antonio, and Ernesto immediately clenched his hand tightly into a fist. Julio noticed this, before immediately going over and getting between them. He placed a hand on Ernesto's shoulder before turning to the man.

" Alright uh, senor I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this session short. Here are your pesos back, and thank you so much for stopping by the Rivera zapateria, we enjoy doing business with you." Said Julio politely, as he handed Antonio money. The man took it before walking off. Ernesto immediately stood up, and glared at the man who smirked back at him before walking away. Antonio walked by Coco and Hector who were arriving back from making deliveries.

" Oh, hola Hector." Said Antonio, before walking away.

" Uh, hola Antonio." Said Hector in confusion, before glancing at Ernesto who scoffed and spat on the ground. "Did something happen?"

" Almost." Said Julio, with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's our next chapter, so in this chapter we get more Ernesto and Victoria bonding as well as some Ernesto and Julio talking. Next chapter is more plot buildup I swear. Also maybe at some point, we'll see Miguel! 
> 
> Pls remember less Kudos and more reviews, means more chapter updates for you!

Julio glanced up at Ernesto, who had a look of hatred and resentment in his eyes. An idea formed in Julio's mind, before going off to ask Mama Imelda something. Coco followed after her husband, noting the slight tension that was in the air, as her papa was glancing at Ernesto suspiciously. The taller man shifted his weight and leaned as he glanced at the older man, as if to say 'seriously?'

" It's your first day, how did you already manage to cause trouble?" Asked a flabbergasted Hector.

" You can blame our dear friend Antonio for that, honestly the nerve of that rata. Saying that, I Ernesto de la Cruz, was where I belonged...shining his shoes. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Said Ernesto, causing Hector to roll his eyes.

" I see 96 years has done nothing to change your ego." Said Hector sardonically, even so the rest of his statement hit a familiar nerve inside of him. He and Ernesto had always protected each other from Antonio and his words. So to hear that sort of thing, had in a way triggered a strange almost protective feeling, that he hadn't felt in a long time. Except that was then, when Ernesto was his brother...and this was now when Ernesto was his murderer. " Look, just ignore him."

"Oh it's easy for you to say when it's me, but what about the fact that he called your wife used goods?" Asked Ernesto, and Hector's entire demeanor changed.

" He did what?!" Exclaimed Hector, before turning around ready to find him and strike fear into his heart. " Oh ese pinche pendejeo, mal agradecido, espere hasta que lo agarro le voy a dar una-"

" Hector." Came Imelda's voice, which stopped him. He turned around his see his wife standing there with Julio, looking very non-plussed if a little touched at his anger. She went over and gently held his hand tightly. " Calmmate mi amor, we do not stoop down to their level...but if he comes again, I will deal with him myself. No need for you to make anymore enemies."

She added that last part, whilst giving a small side eye at Ernesto who looked positively offended by that statement. Hector sighed, as the anger was still deep inside and he wanted to make that carajo feel the wrath of his bony fists. Except Imelda said she would deal with him when she saw him, and Imelda's wrath was far scarier than his ever was. He nodded earning him a small kiss from Imelda. She then turned to face Ernesto with her hands on her hips.

" As for you, control your temper. I don't care what any costumer says, you have to be professional." Said Imelda.

" You just said you would deal with him if you saw him again." Said Ernesto, pointing out her hypocrisy.

" Yes, if I saw him again but not as a customer. You shine their shoes, make conversation and if they say anything you don't like? Ignore them. We don't go around hitting people we don't like. That's off business hours. Now, Julio has made the suggestion to switch yours and Hector and Coco's jobs. So Hector, you and Coco will shine shoes while Julio and Ernesto will run deliveries." Commanded Imelda, as she handed some boxes to Ernesto as well as a list. Coco returned with two shoe shining kits.

" Come papa, it will be fun." Said Coco with a smile.

" Ok, Coco." Said Hector with a smile, though he was however still concerned about Julio's safety. " Mi amor, are you sure about this.

" I am, besides this is not my idea." Said Imelda, motioning to Julio.

" Don't worry Papa Hector, I'll be alright." Said Julio, before kissing Coco. " Quidate mi preciosa."

" Igualmente, te quiero." Said Coco with a smile, before hugging Julio and giving him a kiss before joining Hector. Julio smiled, and motioned for Ernesto to follow him. Imelda cast the musician a warning glare before walking back inside. Victoria looked up at Ernesto from her spot in the window before turning back to her work. Julio meanwhile, was ready to go. Ernesto sighed, before following him.

" So, how did you and Coco meet?" Asked Ernesto, which caught Julio off guard. The other male looked up at him, as if wondering why he wished to know. " What? She is mi hijada after all."

" Bueno, I had grown up in Santa Cecilia, and well..one day when I was around fifteen or sixteen I can't remember but I saw this beautiful girl dancing at Mariachi Plaza. I remember I had seen her once or twice, but that day our eyes met and it was love at first sight. She invited me to dance with her and I accepted, when I learned she was the daughter of Imelda Rivera, a woman who made shoes and who hated music. Well, I would break my shoes and take them to the zapateria to get them fixed, finally one day Coco said 'mi mama says you can't keep breaking your shoes and use them as an excuse to see me.' "Said Julio, before chuckling with a small smile. " I then took her on an outing, and well very soon we married. Imelda said I could join the family, but I had to give up music if I wanted to marry her daughter. So I did."

" You gave up music for Coco?" Asked Ernesto, well Hector had chosen music for her too but that was her father. This man had no reason to give up music, save for love.

" Of course, I gave up music because I found something, or rather someone who made me feel something so good and pure. Something that was better than any music I had ever heard. " Explained Julio before sighing softly and looking up at the musician. " What about you, did you never find someone like that?"

Ernesto paused for a moment, he had actually never found someone like that. Someone who made him feel as though he would give up music, or anyone else. He had after all murdered Hector, his best friend and tried to get rid of Miguel even though he'd thought the boy was his great-great-grandson. He sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

" No." He replied bluntly.

" Really?" Asked Julio, looking up at him in shock. " Everyone has at least one person they'd give up something for."

" Well, I never met someone like that, now if we can discuss something else that would be amazing." Said Ernesto, immediately wishing to change the subject, Julio blinked in surprise before tilting his head. He wondered if Ernesto was telling the truth, or if he was just trying to save face.

"Alright, alright. What do you want to talk about?" Asked Julio, deciding to go along with it.

" So, you never even showed your daughters music?" Asked Ernesto, curiously.

" I didn't, but Coco sang to them every now and then. Elena however, mi pequena 'Lena loved Mama Imelda very much, and she shut music away from her life. Mi adorada Vico however, she was just as free spirited as her mother. " Said Julio softly, to Ernesto's confusion.

"Free spirited? We're speaking of the same Victoria yes?" Asked Ernesto, because there's quite a few ways he'd describe Victoria, and free spirited was not one of them.

" Bueno, when she was a little girl Victoria, she was very much like her mother. It's just, she went through a few things that changed her." Said Julio softly, and Ernesto turned away because he knew what Julio was referring to. Victoria had told him, herself...about how she had always wanted a family, and was never able to. " You know, mi hijita trusts you, I don't know why but she does. Pero, I have seen what happens to her, when her heart and her trust broken, and as her father it is my job to protect her. If you hurt my daughter, what Mama Imelda and Papa Hector will do, will pale in comparison to what I will do to you."

Ernesto was honestly shocked and speechless about this, because Julio is a small man but at the same time. There is something about him, that almost makes him intimidating beyond being so small. Finally, they delivered the shoes, and the recipient was very surprised at the sight of Ernesto.

" You-you are Ernesto de la Cruz!" Exclaimed the skeleton.

" Si, soy yo." Said Ernesto with a grin, Julio rolled his eyes. Ernesto's eyes widened, when he immediately had a bowl of frijoles tossed at his face causing the bowl to crack. Julio immediately gabbed Ernesto by the sleeve.

" Gracias for ordering from the Rivera zapateria, we hope you enjoy your shoes and the rest of your day!" Exclaimed Julio, before running off and dragging Ernesto behind him.

" Great, now my only other shirt is filthy!" Exclaimed Ernesto, with a groan.

" Don't worry, we'll wash it when we get home. For now, perhaps you should just, stay back before you get anything else thrown at you." Said Julio, Ernesto scoffed in response. However, every single house they passed meant that something was immediately thrown Ernesto's way. Finally when they made their way home, Ernesto's once white shirt was covered in stains, as were some if not most of his bones, his hair was wet from various drinks and liquids thrown at him, he smelled terribly, and he was at his wit's end.

" What happened to you?" Asked Hector as they arrived home.

" What do you thin happened? People threw food at me! That's never happened before!" Exclaimed a very offended Ernesto. They looked up, as a customer at the window pointed at Ernesto and laughed at him. Even taking a picture on his phone, before walking away. Ernesto growled, and glared at the man's bacl, Victoria winced feeling bad for him.

" Come on, lets get you cleaned up. Papa, could you please take over at the window for me?" Asked Victoria, Julio smiled and immediately did so. Ernesto entered the zapateria, the twins and Rosita looked up at him with pity in their eyes. Oscar went to cover his nose, only to look down sadly when he remembered he didn't have one. Imelda looked up at Ernesto, and she winced, feeling a little bad for him. Yes, he deserved it but at the same time she still felt sympathy for him. Victoria led Ernesto outside, where the boiler was and a utility sink, which was where they did laundry but right now that could wait. She overturned a bucket, so he could sit down, which he gratefully did.

" Take off your shirt." She ordered, he mumbled a few things as she did so. Victoria turned on the faucet, and began to wash his shirt with soap and bleach.

" What, do you not have a washing machine?" He asked.

" Mama Imelda doesn't really trust machines, calls them devil boxes. Besides, it's much easier to do this by hand." Explained Victoria, making Ernesto scoff. In his home, he had people who washed his clothing. "So, how was your first day on the job?"

" Terrible, Imelda sees wrong in everything I do, I have to put up with comemierdas like Antonio apparently, and people threw food at my face!" He exclaimed. He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. " This is exactly the type of thing I wanted to get away from. At least when I was famous, I didn't have to put up with any of this. I was friends with Pedro Infante, Vicente Fernandez, and Jorge Negrete for crying out loud."

" No one cares about who you knew." Said Victoria, as she rolled her eyes.

" Oh please, that's easy for you to say, you don't know anyone." He replied, angrily. Victoria tossed a damp rag at him, which hit him square in the face.

" Clean yourself off." She ordered, lifting a brow as she looked at him with her hands on her hips. " And for your information, I say this because celebrity is overrated. Papa Hector knows Frida Kahlo, and he befriended her by seeing her every day and meeting her, getting to know her as a person. Tell me, do you know anything about the people you know?"

" Why of course I do." Said Ernesto proudly, and straightening up.

" What is Negrete's daughter's name?"

" Que?" He asked.

" His daughter, what is her name?" Asked Victoria, Ernesto paused for a second. He had known Jorge, and they had acted together but he had never even mentioned having a child. " What sorts of things does Infante like to do in his spare time? What is Fernandez' favorite food?"

Ernesto was floored by all these questions, and he immediately thought back trying to think up of what Pedro did like to do in his spare time or what Vicente's favorite food was...you'd think he would know wouldn't he? He scoffed and looked at her incredulously.

" Oh como y si tu supieras anything about your customers?" Asked Ernesto with a chuckle.

" Down the street two houses down on the right, lives una mujer who we call 'la China', she loves the huaraches I make and her favorite thing to do is feed the alebrijes. Her daughter is still alive and owns a bakery. Across the street is a family who always orders shoes, the Gutierrez's...they have a little boy and a little girl, who love to play with Pepita. We may not know all of our customers, but a good many of them we do. " Explained Victoria, making Ernesto stubbornly turn away. " Knowing someone isn't the same as really knowing someone."

" Hmph, well maybe if people actually took the time to get to know me they might like me again." He replied, as he used the rag to wipe his bones.

" After what you did? It's going to be a long time before anyone even thinks of liking you again." She responded, before glancing at him with pity in her eyes. Before shaking her head, and continuing to clean his shirt. " Who was that man?"

" Antonio, he was in love with Imelda, but Hector won Imelda's hand and believe me no one in Santa Cecilia liked him. He was a metiche, a chismoso, and he always thought he was better than everyone else." He replied, and Victoria paused for a moment. Sure Ernesto wasn't a metiche or a chismoso but, really? Did he have no self awareness? She looked back at him, and he immediately put two and two together. "Oye, I do not think I'm better than anyone else."

" Really? Really." Said Victoria, folding her arms over her chest.

" Yes! I don't think I'm better than everyone else, I know I'm the greatest musician who has ever lived. One does not think about what they know they already are." Said Ernesto proudly.

" You are unbelievable." Said Victoria, as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

" Besides, even if I know I'm better than most people, I would never saw that someone belongs on their knees shining my shoes. I like to think I have more class and tact than that. After all, if you want people to like you, then you have to be courteous and good to them. Treat them, how you wish to be treated, why I treat everyone around me with decency I expect them to give me." He explained.

" Yes, until they make you angry or they get in the way of something you want." She replied, making him look at her blankly.

" That only happened one time!" He exclaimed.

" Twice." She corrected.

" Twice! But I will have you know, I am a gentleman." Said Ernesto, Victoria giggled and shook her head looking at him in disbelief.

" Oh really?" She asked. He smirked and stood up, before taking her hand and twirling her around, before dipping her.

" Yes really." He replied, before spinning her outward. Victoria blinked in surprise, having not expected that. They looked up, when they heard Imelda clearing her throat. "Oh, Imelda!"

" Break time is over, get back inside and sweep the floors. " She ordered, Ernesto pouted slightly and returned to sweep the floors. Imelda looked to her granddaughter, who began to hang Ernesto's shirt out to dry. " Victoria, remember he is not our friend, he is here to make amends."

" Ay, Mama Imelda, don't worry. As if I would ever want to be friends with him." Said Victoria dismissively, before returning to her station at the window whilst Julio took the remaining boxes to deliver them. Imelda shook her head, and sat back down at her station. Victoria glanced back at Ernesto, true they had shared their tragic pasts and she had sympathized with him enough to allow him into her home. She had even been nominally nice, but she did not want to befriend the man who hurt her family. Honestly, this was all temporary anyway wasn't it? Ernesto looked up at Victoria as she turned away, they were not friends if anything, he was a glorified prisoner here. Besides, she's the granddaughter of his best friend, whom he murdered. He highly doubted she wanted anything to do with him.

Finally however, the sun had begun to set on another day. Ernesto had been led to his room, and been granted dinner by Rosita. Victoria had apparently elected not to dine with him tonight. Well, fine it wasn't like he wanted to eat with her anyway. Even so, he really, really, really needed a drink. He paused when he heard something outside the window, the musician looked out to see Antonio standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's our next chapter, and we get plot buildup! and we see Miguel make a small appearance! It's just a small cameo for now, but he'll have a bigger role to play later. Also I know I usually update at night to have these up in the morning, but bruh I was so tired last night. So sorry! So yeah, tell me what you think!

Antonio motioned for him to come out, holding a bottle of tequila. Ernesto looked back at the door, well as long as he didn't ring the bell he supposed the wouldn't know. Even if he hated the other man, and definitely wasn't interested in more verbal abuse...he needed a drink after the day he had. He stealthily stepped out the window, deciding to leave it open before going across the street.

" A drink?" Asked Antonio, extending the bottle out to him. " I promise, it has no poison in it."

Ernesto immediately looked at him unamused, before taking a swig of tequila. The alcoholic drink felt so cold and refreshing, and made him feel much better than before. Calming his nerves.

" So, what can I do for you?" Asked Ernesto, glancing at him from the side, like he was just a speck of dust. Which to Ernesto, he really was. The man had been nothing more than an annoying childhood bully, and was more of a nuisance than anything. He actually did remember turning him away from his party one year, how he'd arrived to his home and tried to play himself up as Ernesto's old friend when they were alive. Only for cruel reality to come crashing down, as Ernesto stood there, a smirk on his face and a haughty gleam in his eye. Because now Ernesto was the greatest musician who ever lived, and Antonio was some tax collector from some small town in Mexico. It had been so great to tell his bodyguards to dispose of him.

" I wanted to apologize, it was wrong of me to say something so callous." Said Antonio, genuinely.

" Oh really?" Asked Ernesto, raising a brow and glancing at him expectantly. " Well, I'm waiting. "

" I'm sorry Ernesto, " Said Antonio, straining himself not to roll his eyes. " So, how does it feel to be working for the Riveras?"

" I hate it." He said bluntly. " No one gives me any respect, not the customers and not them. Though, I wasn't expecting it from them. I had food thrown at me, I was forced to work on so many shoes, Imelda is a slave driver. Honestly, maybe I should have just let Victoria leave me in the bell."

" Ah, so they're all terrible?" Asked Antonio, Ernesto paused for a bit, because well...no...not all of them. Imelda had barked orders at him all day yes, and the twins had been indifferent towards him, Hector had been annoyed with him and Julio threatened him. Except, Rosita had been somewhat kind to him this morning, and Coco had been more cordial with him than either of her parents. And Victoria, Victoria had given him the second chance to begin with, she understood him, and had even cleaned his shirt for him. He scoffed and shook his head.

" Well, not all of them, I mean Victoria is...not that terrible...but I forgot how demanding Imelda could be." He replied, backtracking. Antonio nodded, and watched as Ernesto took another swig of Tequila.

" You know, you are very fortunate..it's not any family who would forgive the man that ruined their lives and tore their family apart." Said Antonio. Ernesto narrowed his eyes at him in response. " You're very lucky."

"Si, I am." He replied curtly. " Should I be worried about the drink you gave me just now?"

" No, no no amigo we're just friends!" Said Antonio with a chuckle and a smile.

Antonio hated Ernesto de la Cruz, he had ever since they were children. The older man always strutting around Santa Cecilia as if he were someone big and important, who had given Hector that boost in order to win Imelda's heart. Who was better looking than him, more talented, stronger, older, and who could make anyone love him just by exuding that air of confidence and charisma. Antonio was hated in Santa Cecilia, and it wasn't his fault! It was them! He remembered, when Ernesto was in his prime how he was revered and admired. Whilst Antonio sat in the sidelines, just an ordinary man from an ordinary little pueblo. Then to add insult to injury, he had spurned him here in the Land of the Dead when he'd reached out to him. Humiliated him infront of everyone, he can still remember all those people laughing at him, all those celebrities with their fancy clothing and wealth and power. They laughed at him, as Ernesto had stared down at him...as if he was little more than a pebble in his shoe.

Except Antonio now had the upper hand.

Ernesto's reputation was tarnished and shattered. All thanks to the Rivera family, and especially that little boy from the Land of the Living. Except that wasn't enough, it wasn't enough that Ernesto's reputation was in shambles, he wanted the man to be in shambles as well. He wanted to break de la Cruz, and destroy him. They both looked up, when they heard Hector clear his throat.

" Having fun? Ernesto, get back in here before Imelda finds out." Said Hector, motioning behind him. Ernesto rolled his eyes, deciding to comply with his demands. Hector hopped out the window, and made his way towards Antonio. " And you, I have some words for you."

" Ah, Hector it's good to see you home again." Said Antonio with a cordial smile, when Hector punched him in the face knocking him back a few steps.

" That is for what you said about my wife, this is for what you said about my best friend." Said Hector, which caught Ernesto's attention as Hector stomped his foot down on Antonio's making him scream. " Imelda is not 'used goods' and Ernesto does not belong down shining your shoes. They do not exist, so you can just ridicule them and act like you're better than them."

" Wait, you're defending Ernesto? But he murdered you and tried to murder the little boy. Your grandson?" Said Antonio in confusion.

" Yes, and I don't forgive him for that. Believe me, but you of all people should not be looking down on him." Said Hector, making Antonio chuckle as he slung his arm over Hector's shoulders.

" Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. Ernesto murdered you, took everything from you, made your own wife and daughter believe you abandoned them, tried to make sure you were forgotten, almost killed your great-great grandson. Yet, I'm worse than him? Why? Because I made a couple of mistakes when I was alive? Hector if anything you should be on my side. " Said Antonio, leading Hector away slightly and pulling him closer. " Hector, I say this because I care about you and your family, but you more than anyone should know the things Ernesto is capable of.

" Ok, you need to learn the concept of personal space." Said Hector, pushing Antonio away. " Look, my daughter and my granddaughter trust Ernesto, even if I don't like it. I will support them, and respect their decision. Ernesto had a rough start today, but if they believe he is capable of change then...who am I to disagree? Mira, just leave my family and Ernesto alone."

" Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, when he turns around and stabs you in the back...again. Chorizo." He replied, adding in that last part with a smirk.

" Fine then, metiche." Said Hector, before heading back in. Antonio walked off, and Hector sighed.

" You stood up for me." Said a shocked Ernesto, making Hector give a light huff.

" Don't make such a big deal about it, it's not because I like you or anything. I did it for Victoria and Coco." He replied, bluntly. " What did he want anyway?"

" He came here to apologize, " Said Ernesto proudly as he sat on the bed.

" Just like that?" Asked Hector doubtfully.

" Si, just like that. He also wanted to know what it was like working here, and let me tell you I have some complaints. " Said Ernesto, causing Hector to roll his eyes.

" I know, I was there." He replied, Ernesto turned away stubbornly with his arms folded over his chest. " But, you know Julio said that, the food throwing aside you were pretty good on your first day."

" Really?" Asked Ernesto, before immediately putting on a cavalier smile. " I mean of course it was. I, Ernesto de la Cruz am good at everything I do."

" Uh huh, look just get some rest and don't go leaving the room got it? I won't tell Imelda about this, but just respect her rules. Por favor." He replied, before walking out the room. Ernesto sighed, as he laid down. Only looking up, when the door opened and was left open a crack. Victoria stood there holding a box, before she crossed over and sat on the chair.

" So, why didn't you come eat with me?" Asked Ernesto curiously.

" Oh did you miss me?" She asked sarcastically.

" No." He said immediately, before resting his head down on his arms and staring up at the ceiling. " So, what is it now?"

" How did you feel about your first day?" She asked curiously.

" I hated it." He said bluntly, " How do you put up with working under Imelda?"

" Mama Imelda is my grandmother, besides, my sister and I were children when we started working in the zapateria and helping mama y papa. So, she was more lenient with us." Said Victoria with a shrug. " Tomorrow will be better."

" Will it?" Asked Ernesto in disbelief, as brown eyes turned to her.

" Of course it will, tomorrow you're in charge at the window." Said Victoria, " It's an easier task than shining shoes and deliveries that's for sure."

Ernesto shook his head, well at least there was that. He would much rather be there than walking around having people throw things at him or have to shine a comemierda's shoes. Victoria rolled her eyes slightly at this.

" So why are you here?" He asked, "Oooh did you miss me?"

He's teasing her, but she just gives a small sarcastic chuckle, before she flicks his curly bangs and shakes her head.

" No, I did not." She replied, before smirking. " I actually have a surprise for you."

Ernesto sat up, as she set the box down on the bed, he opened it and his face lit up as he saw his four alebrijes asleep in the box. The four chihuahuas slumbering peacefully, before one of them woke up and immediately the others woke up as it made noise. Ernesto smiled, taking the four of them in his arms and hugging them as they licked him. He loved his chihuahuas, they were one of the few things he actually cared about.

" Gracias, but how did you convince Imelda to let you do this?" He asked curiously.

" I didn't. I figured, after the hard day you had...it would be nice to see some friendly faces." She replied, he smiled chuckling as the alebrijes began to lick at him.

" Your father is right, you are free spirited." He replied, to her shock.

" He said that?" She asked.

" Yes, what changed?" Asked Ernesto, more out of genuine curiosity than anything, Victoria sighed as she rubbed her arm and turned away from him.

" I didn't have an easy life, I was a very sickly child, I was too tall, I prefered reading books and playing with my dolls than other girls. When I met Armando, I believed I had found someone who loved me in spite of everything. In spite of me being too tall or too sickly. But, well...as I mentioned before, we tried for so long but I could never have children. I remember we spent countless nights fighting, and one night we had a terrible argument. The next morning I woke up he was gone, his clothes were gone, and all that was left was a ring and a note." Said Victoria with a sniff, as she could feel the sensation of her eyes beginning to water. Except skeletons don't cry. They have no tears to shed.

" Bueno, he was an idiota who did not realize what he had." Said Ernesto, reaching over and taking her hand.

" I remember I spent a long time in bed, and I was in so much pain...everything hurt. " She replied softly.

" Yes, there is no greater pain than when someone abandons you, but if he did not care enough to stay...then he is not worth your tears. " He replied, and she knew he knew what it was like to be abandoned. Albeit in a much different way. " You should not hold on to that sadness forever, it hurts no one else but you."

" How can you give others advice, when you don't even believe in it yourself?" She asked curiously. Because Ernesto was many things but he wasn't really a follower of his own advice. After all, he'd held on to his anger and murdered Hector as a result of that anger and bitter loneliness had he not?

" Because it is easier to do." He responded with a smile.

" Well, thank you and, I'm glad you enjoyed the gift. I will see you in the morning." She replied.

" Si, gracias. " He replied, before laying down. His alebrijes curling up against him. Soon however, Ernesto found himself in a strange house and...that was certainly odd. It was in the Land of the Living, he could plainly see that because he saw an old woman who was sweeping something away. A taller man, who shared a slight resemblance to Hector came out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Mama, lla es tarde, vamos a dormir." Said the man softly.

" Ay mijo, it's just...I know she's gone but it makes me feel a little better." Said the woman, as she glanced in the direction of an empty room. The man looked down, before turning to his mother.

" I know, pero mama you need your rest." He said gently, the woman looked up at him before setting the broom to the side and walking away. Her hands firmly on his, a dog barked as it came out of another room. It looked vaugely familiar, and Ernesto gasped as Miguel came from another room leading the dog with a small food bowl to a dog house. " Miguel, don't stay up too late."

" Ok papa." Said Miguel with a smile, when the young boy knitted his brow feeling like he was being watched. He looked around, before turning to the spot where Ernesto was. He squinted his eyes almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy took a few steps forward, as did Ernesto. He saw the realization hit Miguel's eyes as he gasped and fell back in surprise. Immediately trying to get away, as Ernesto walked towards him.

" Miguel? My boy, can you see me? " Asked Ernesto in confusion.

" Uh uh...uh" Said Miguel in response, as Ernesto was now standing infront of him. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as Ernesto placed a hand on his shoulder. Dante barked and growled as he saw him.

" Dios mio! Miguel!" Exclaimed the boy's father...wait, could he see him too? Ernesto was awoken, with a jolt. He took a few breaths and held his head, had he just gone to the Land of the Living? Except no, that was impossible. The dead could only visit the living on Dia de Muertos and even then they were invisible to the living. They could not see or hear them. No, it..it was obviously just a dream. The musician laid back down trying to get to sleep.

The next morning, Hector opened the door and Rosita came in with breakfast. She gasped, as the alebrijes yipped and immediately circled around her dress.

" Oh my!"

" How did they get in?" Asked Hector, when he remembered that Victoria had come by with a box last night. It was very easy to put two and two together.

" Ah don't worry old friend, they don't bite." Said Ernesto, rubbing the bridge of where his nose used to be. He shook his head, and looked up at the others. " I had the strangest dream last night."

" What was it about?" Asked Rosita curiously.

" I was in the Land of the Living, and I could see Miguel and...he could see me, what was strange was...his father could see me too. " Said Ernesto, Rosita and Hector shared a look. " I remember he was frightened."

" Gee I could't imagine why Miguel would be frightened to see you again." Said Hector sarcastically.

" Well, solo era un sueno. After all, the living cannot see or hear us." Said Rosita, Ernesto nodded because well she was right. The living could not see the dead, not unless they had been cursed like Miguel was. Which, had only happened a handful of times, and even then Miguel had been the only one to successfully make it back to the Land of the Living. Rosita stepped out, but Hector stayed and leaned against the doorframe.

" Maybe it's you feeling guilty?" Asked Hector.

" Maybe, but Hector, I only met Miguel so how could I have dreamed I saw his father and grandmother as well?" Asked Ernesto, which frankly stumped Hector.

" Ok, what does Enrique, Miguel's father look like?" Asked Hector, if Ernesto could accurately describe two of his family members he'd never met then something was clearly going on.

" He looked a bit like you actually, he has your ears, he's tall, and has a mustache. The woman he was with, I assume she's Elena..Victoria told me about her, she's an old woman now. Her hair is up, and she was wearing a pink apron. " Said Ernesto, and that...was not much to go off of. " But she did look like Coco. But, perhaps I was just imagining things."

" I will admit amigo, that is a weird dream. " Said Hector softly, Ernesto sighed and stood up. " Hey, look if it happens again, I will look into it. But for now, we have to get to work. "

Hector took the plates, and after taking them to the kitchen Ernesto followed him to the zapateria. Imelda was giving everyone their instructions, and Ernesto took his place at the window. His mind still on that dream from yesterday. Meanwhile, Hector gently pulled Imelda to the side and told her everything about Ernesto's dream.

" I mean, it's strange right?" Asked Hector, Imelda paused for a second, her hand on her chin.

" Hector, do you believe in fantasmas?" Asked Imelda curiously.

" Ghosts? Por su puesto que no." Said Hector, waving that idea off earning him a slightly amused look from his wife.

" The walking talking skeleton, who lives in the Land of the Dead, and can only cross over to the Land of the Living by walking on a bridge of cempazuchil...does not believe in ghosts?" She asked, causing him to blink a few times because yeah she got him there. " Supposedly, there have been rumors here and there of, spirits who can visit the Land of the Living even without it being Dia de Muertos. Who can be seen and felt by the living, becoming fantasmas. "

" And you think Ernesto became a ghost?" Asked Hector curiously. " Mi amor, te quiero but that just sounds so...unlikely.

" It's about as likely, as a boy from the Land of the Living, making his way into the Land of the Dead and solving a decades long murder." Said Imelda logically. " It could just be a dream, or perhaps somehow Ernesto found a way...unwittingly to become a ghost in the Living World." Said Imelda, casting a suspicious glance Ernesto's way, because how in God's name had he done it if it was true? No one just becomes a fantasma.

" What happens to fantasmas?" Asked Hector, turning to his friend with a slight worried glance.

" That I do not know, but if its anything like what happened to Miguel last year...it probably isn't good." Said Imelda, as she held her husband's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for not updating, thank you for your patience and tomorrow I shall reward thee with 2 chapters. K I love you buh bye! Remember more comments and less Kudos means more chapters!

Ernesto meanwhile, rested his cheek on his hand as he sat at the window. Well, at least he wasn't outside...that was for sure. He looked up, as Coco came over and stood beside him, with a gentle smile on her face. She smiled softly, as two children were laughing and playing with Pepita who was laying there peacefully allowing the children to climb on her while she napped. Ernesto knitted his brow at the juxtaposition and inwardly cringed, because what kind of parents let their children around...that thing? Coco giggled at his reaction.

" You know, Pepita really isn't so bad once you've gotten to know her." Said Coco with a smile.

" She's a giant cat, with wings...where does she even sleep?" He asked incredulously.

" On the rooftop." Said Coco, motioning upwards. " I heard you saw Miguel again."

"I gave him quite a scare is what I did." Said Ernesto, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. " And your grandson and daughter as well."

" How was he?" Asked Coco, curiously her eyes not leaving the sight of the two children playing with Pepita. It had been so long since she'd last seen Miguel, and Dia de Muertos wasn't for another few days. So, suffice it to say she hadn't seen him at all since then. Ernesto glanced at his hijada, who looked so nostalgic and wistful.

" He looks a little taller." Said Ernesto, because it wasn't as if he'd actually gotten to talk to the boy. Though, Miguel had gotten slightly taller in the last year since he'd seen him. " Were you close?"

" Si, he used to tell me everything and spend lots of time with me. He was how I remembered papa, sometimes when he was a baby I used to sing to him in secret, perhaps that was why he was so interested in music. I know we're not supposed to have favorites, especially in regards to grandchildren but...he was my favorite. " She said with a small chuckle.

" Do you often choose favorites?" He asked curiously.

" Not all the time, I could never for one choose a favorite amongst my daughters. They are equal to me, as a mother." She replied, " but Miguel, Abel, Rosa, Manny y Benny are my great-grandchildren. It isn't wrong to pick a favorite, as long as you still show the others you love them. Just because Miguel was my favorite, does not mean I didn't love the others just as much. But you know, right now I don't only miss Miguel, I miss all of them...my grandchildren, Elena, Franco, Carmen, y Luisa."

" Did you die recently?" Asked Ernesto curiously, in more of a hushed whisper than anything. Because it was normal for the dead to miss the living world every now and then, but usually those who'd died only recently missed it most of all.

" Indeed I did, just a few months back. I was peacefully resting, and then I woke up here. It's been hard adjusting, but my family makes things much easier. How did you adjust, when it was your time?" Asked Coco, looking up at her padrino and Ernesto was taken aback because no one had ever asked him that before. He had died many years ago, being crushed by a bell but...it had been quick and yet painful as well. Because he remembered his bones being crushed, and the aching of his rubs digging into his lumgs and the blood pooling in his mouth. It was only for a split second, but that second had been painful and lasted a lifetime to him. When he came to the Land of the Dead...that had been a different story.

" Sometimes, there were moments I didn't like going under chandeliers and if there was an archway I always walked a little faster under it. In the first few days, I remember my bones ached so much, as if something was on top of them." He explained, looking down at his hand.

" That sounds very frightening, I'm so sorry." Said Coco, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It has been a long time since I felt that way, I try not to think of my death too often. "He replied with a sigh, before turning to her. " What was it like, to die in your sleep?"

"It was...peaceful, I didn't feel any pain, there was no heat or coolness just rest. Like I was finally going to sleep after a long day, and everything felt safe." Said Coco, and Ernesto was in a way glad she got to experience that instead of the painful death that had befallen him and her father. He sighed, and looked out the window.

" So, what is it I do here at the window?" He asked.

" The window is an important responsibility, people come for two reasons, to pick up shoes they ordered or they come to see our selections of shoes which are here on this wall to your left. Orders are marked with notes stating the shoe type and the person's name. If they ask for their order, you ask for their recibo, and proof of identification. Then, you hand them the order, once they've proved the order is theirs. For someone asking to see our shoe selection. Simply do as they ask. Remember, be polite, and be profesional." Said Coco, using her finger to emphasize her point. Ernesto nodded, when Coco walked off to help Hector continue making his shoe.

Ernesto rested his chin on his palm, and glanced out. People still walked by, and gave him cold stares and withered expressions. He just rolled his eyes at this point.

"Hola!" Came a very excited, young teenage skeleton girl. " I'm Maribel Alvarez, my Quinces is today! I'm here to pick up my dance shoes!"

" Ah...si, may I see identification and un recibo?" He asked, as the teenager was bouncing on her heel, and excitedly trying..and failing to contain her joy. When an older male, he assumed was her grandfather came along and pulled out the identification as well as the receipt. Ernesto glanced at it, before going over to where the boxes were. Immediately, he tried finding it. When he saw two boxes marked for Alvarez, M. His eyes widened for a second before, taking the two of them. No he would not ask for help, he was going to do this on his own. He went over and set both boxes down on the windowsill.

" Uh, senor, there is a mistake we only ordered one pair of shoes." Said the man,

Ernesto looked at both boxes, they were both identical brown boxes. Slowly, he looked inside of one, and saw they were men's huaraches before looking in the other and seeing they were a girl's dress shoes. He immediately handed the dress shoes to the girl, who squealed with glee as she hugged her shoes.

" The shoes haven't been tampered with have they?" Asked the man, glaring at Ernesto.

" Of course not, I would never do anything that could endanger the integrity of the Rivera zapateria." Said Ernesto, the man gave him a suspicious look before walking away with his granddaughter.

" Not bad." Said Oscar with a small chuckle.

" Si, you actually managed to keep your cool." Said Felipe, Ernesto smirked as he folded his arms over his chest.

" Well of course I did. I am a master of keeping my temper in check." Said Ernesto, when someone tossed a tomato at him hitting the side of his face. Ernesto blinked in shock a few times, before immediately turning to see who it was with a growl. Both twins immediately had to hold Ernesto back, from actually going and attacking someone. All three of them stopped when Imelda smacked her heel down on a table catching their attention.

" Enough!" Exclaimed Imelda." Ernesto, what did I say about being professional!"

" They threw something at me!" Exclaimed Ernesto, pointing out the window.

" What did you expect? A red carpet? People are still angry with you, people don't like you, they are going to throw things at you. You can't continue these berrinches every time someone does something you don't like. That is not going to solve anything, except make people think even worse of you. You got yourself into this, and now you're only digging yourself deeper by trying to attack people." Scolded Imelda, her tone harsh and cold making the other Riveras wince slightly.

" Well what do you expect me to do sit there and take it?" Asked Ernesto.

" No! I expect you to be an adult about it, and ignore them. Not going around threatening and trying to start fights with people." Said Imelda, before sighing. " You know what? that's it. You can't be shining shoes, you can't be making deliveries, and you can't be at the window. Go sweep until I can find something for you to do."

"No." Said Ernesto simply.

"Que?" Asked Imelda, immediately Hector got in between the two of them.

"Ok, so clearly we should all just take a moment to-

" Stay out of this Hector!" Exclaimed Ernesto and Imelda simultaneously, causing Hector to recoil, well this brought back old memories. The other two immediately faced each other.

" I am finished, I should have just stayed under the bell." Said Ernesto, having finally had enough of this.

" Yes, maybe you should have." Said Imelda in frustration, Ernesto sneered before storming out of the zapateria and leaving Imelda standing there. Victoria took a step forward, when Imelda turned to her. "Victoria, not another step."

" I am sorry, Mama Imelda." Said Victoria, shocking everyone as she stepped out and went after him.

" Did she just disobey me?" Asked Imelda, who was more in shock than truly angry at her granddaughter's defiance.

" I...I think she did." Said Oscar, Imelda sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Hector went over, and took her hand.

" I don't think I was being unreasonable, after all we can't have people throwing tantrums and starting fights. If anything he's the unreasonable one, carajo. As if we really needed him here. I gave him a chance and now he does this." Said Imelda, turning to head back to her station. Hector went after her, hoping to calm his wife down.

" Mela, carino, "Said Hector softly, as he used the nickname only he ever called her. " Yo entiendo, but well..he's very new at this. I remember I had a hard time, and still have a hard time working here. You just need to be patient. "

" I will be patient, when he takes this seriously." Said Imelda stubbornly looking away. Hector hugged her, causing her expression to soften, as she sighed. Perhaps maybe she was a little bit harsh. After all, she knew how she'd feel if it were the other way around. If people were throwing food at her, except people had a right to be angry with him. He hurt her family. " He will never change."

" How can we be sure, unless we give him a chance?" Asked Hector, making Imelda sigh. " You do not have to apologize, I agree he can't be starting fights with customers and other people. But, maybe try to be a little more understanding?"

" For you? I'll try." Said Imelda, with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Victoria looked around because boy could de la Cruz move fast. Dark eyes looked everywhere, and she wondered where he could possibly even go? She made her way down the street, and around a corner, when another man stood before her.

" Hola, senorita linda." Said the clearly very drunk man, Victoria narrowed her eyes before slamming her heel down on his foot causing him to cry out in pain. She gave a small scoff, before beginning to walk when she saw Ernesto and another man fighting nearby. The woman went over, and winced as Ernesto was punched very hard in the sternum knocking the wind out of him before someone slammed their elbow down. She went over, and used her boot to wak the other skeleton and knock them into the wall.

" Are you alright?" asked Victoria, when she gasped as she saw that Ernesto's left radius bone had been broken.

" Do I look aright?" Asked Ernesto weakly as he stood. He hissed in pain, gripping his arm causing the woman to wince.

" Mira lo, he needs a woman to defend him. He really is pathetic." Said one of the drunk men, the first that Victoria had stepped on stood forward as did the second. The first man, grabbed Victoria by the arms, causing her to struggle. Ernesto punched him in the face, whilst Victoria delivered a swift kick to his shins. The second man grabbed a nearby bottle and smacked it down on Ernesto down on the shoulder. Causing Ernesto to grip his shoulder in pain, Victoria punched the second man hard enough the man ran off holding his eye. Ernesto groaned, and struggled to stand when Victoria helped him.

" What happened?" She asked in concern.

" Estos cobardes were disrespecting me, and I fought them...take me home." Was all he said, Victoria sighed, and slung one of his arms over her shoulder as she held on to his waist to help him walk. She noticed he had a slight limp, most likely thanks to his twisted ankle. " Everyone is staring at me."

" Para se te quite." She whispered, giving him an unamused look, before sighing and looking at him in concern. " Don't worry, I'll fix you up. You know, this is exactly why Mama Imelda said no fighting. In the human world, our bones can mend, heal and regrow. But here in the Land of the Dead...our bones can't do that anymore. We can take our bones apart and put ourselves back together again yes but they don't heal. What if they'd broken more than your arm, sternum, and ankle?"

" Well if Imelda hadn't been difficult, then this wouldn't have happened." Said Ernesto.

" She wasn't being difficult, she was trying to keep you from hurting others and possibly also yourself." Scolded Victoria, coming to Imelda's defense.

" Well she needs to control her voice." He said with a scoff.

" Y tu nececitas controlar to comportamiento." She retorted, shocking him then again...Julio had told him that she could be free spirited and he paused for a second, because well...she had a point. After all, it had been his father's uncontrollable rage and anger that had gotten him killed, and it had been his uncontrollable anger that had almost gotten Miguel killed, and started all this. If Victoria hadn't come along when he did, well...the results wouldn't have been pretty that was for sure. " Gracias por ayudarme."

He turned to her in shock, before letting out a small smile feeling something warm that he hadn't felt in a long time. Even so, Victoria

" De nada...gracias por salvando me." He replied, making her smile softly.

They entered the zapateria, and immediately th other Riveras looked up in shock and concern.

" What happened?" Asked Hector.

"He got into a fight." Said Victoria, as she sat him down in a chair while Coco immediately left and came back with some gauze.

" Estas bien?" Asked Imelda, turning to Victoria, and placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Si Mama Imelda, I'm fine. I did smack them with my shoes a few times, and stepped on someone's foot...it felt good." Said Victoria with a small shrug. Imelda lifted her brow, impressed as she didn't know her granddaughter had it in her. Coco set the first aid kit down and Victoria gently took a roll of gauze and began to wrap it around Ernesto's radius.

" Te pido disculpas Victoria made it clear that you were only trying to help." Said Ernesto, shocking the other Riveras.

" And perhaps, maybe I was too harsh." Said Imelda, as Hector gently placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

" See? The both of you just need to communicate a little better...all of us do." Said Hector, as he tried to bring peace. " Ernesto, why don't you go rest for the rest of the day...I think you need it."

Victoria helped Ernesto up, and took him to the small courtyard, sitting him down as his four chihuahuas were barking around and playing with Dante.

" Will you be alright here?" She asked,

" Si, gracias." He replied softly, watching as she walked back into the zapateria and went back to her station. She looked up, as Mama Imelda stood before her. Here it comes she thought, expecting Mama Imelda to scold her for her disobedience. Except, instead her grandmother hugged her tightly causing her to look up at her parents and Hector questioningly. Though the other three were just as confused as she was.

" Mama Imelda?" Asked Victoria in confusion.

" I'm very proud of you mija, I didn't like that you disobeyed me...but I'm proud that you're a woman who is so courageous and full of compassion and wisdom. You are a true Rivera woman." Said Imelda, if Victoria had skin she would be blushing. She smiled at her grandmother who gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking back to her station. Victoria squealed in surprise as Hector gently tousled her dark hair before hugging her as well. She smiled and removed his hat before tousling his hair as well.

" Hey!" He exclaimed through laughter before pulling away. He smiled at his granddaughter before going to finish some deliveries left over, from yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for Lack of updates but here we are? Also...I know I wrote the story, but I'm kind of starting to ship Ernesto and Victoria? Like, wtf this was not part of the plan. But I'll leave it up to you, do y'all want them to end up together or not? I've thought ahead if yes or no. Also this chapter we meet Ernesto's dad! Next chapter we see Mama de la Cruz and more plot!
> 
> Member comments and reviews means more chapters !

Ernesto flexed his finger slightly, even if it did hurt to do so thanks to his broken arm. Brown eyes glanced up at Victoria, as she resumed the spot at the window. She was speaking with a customer, and laughing. He was...perplexed. For lack of a better word, because she wasn't like so many other women. Granted he'd caused harm to her family, but still. Ernesto was...well...he was Ernesto de la Cruz! One of the greatest singers who'd ever lived, and a beloved cultural Mexican Icon. His name was known for far and wide, from every part of Latino America to those who'd immigrated up north. His music had reached thousands, and touched the hearts of so many. He had many admirers, because well...of course he did. He was handsome, rich, talented, and well he'd left a trail of broken hearts behind him along the way. Except he was used to getting attention from women both in life and death.

Women throwing themselves at him, fawning over him, touching his arms and marveling over his physique. The only woman he knows never fawned over him was Imelda, and that had been because she'd been in love with Hector. So, to have a woman like Victoria, around someone who challenged him. Who saved him on occasions but who also tried to get him to see sense, who was not afraid to speak her mind, and who was so...free spirited and vivacious. Someone who could be kind...but who could also be strong willed. That was something he wasn't used to.

" You alright?" Asked Hector, as he went over and sat next to him.

"Si...Hector how old is Victoria?" Asked Ernesto curiously.

" 45...why?" Asked Hector suspiciously, before looking at him strangely. Ernesto turned away, and Hector's eyes widened. " Oh no,no,no,no Ernesto, she's my granddaughter! She's your Hijada's daughter! When you were alive in your 40s she was a teenager. You murdered her grandpa, you were friends with her grandpa! Do you see how wrong this is?"

" Oh Calmate, it's not as if I want to or am going to do anything." Said Ernesto, with a scoff.

" The fact that you have that thought in your head though? That's disturbing." Said Hector, because yes Victoria is an adult with great-nephews and nieces, and yes she died at 45. But, well, even if Ernesto died at 47, he was still two generations older than her. He was her grandpa's best friend and murderer for crying out loud! That was disturbing. Ernesto rolled his eyes, before rolling his eyes.

" Aren't you 21 married to a 70 something year old woman?" Asked Ernesto lifting an eyebrow.

" Only because I didn't live to become 70 something, and we all know whose fault that is." Said Hector, tilting his head to the side and giving him an accusatory glare. " Imelda and I were married before in the Land of the Living anyway, and ah yes we're from the same generation!"

" I'm four years older than you, and a teenager when you were only a child. Besides, it's not as if I want to feel this way...it's just, she's like Imelda but a nicer Imelda." Said Ernesto, in the best way he could describe her. Hector shook his head, because honestly this was a gross topic of conversation even for him. Though that last comment made him think.

" Ernesto, did you ever like Imelda?" Asked Hector curiously.

" Si, for four seconds before I saw her hit someone with a shoe...and then I decided I'd rather choose someone who was less inclined to violence. Besides, not long after that you told me you loved her. So, if seeing her hurt someone made those feelings stop then knowing that mi mejor amijo loved her, killed those feelings. Knowing you were in love with her, seeing how she loved you...I pushed you together and tried to help you." Said Ernesto, and Hector knew that his old friend was telling him the truth. Because once long ago, Ernesto had tried his best to help Hector and Imelda get together. It worked out in the end of course but still.

" If you tried so hard to get us to be together, why didn't you let me go back to her?" Asked Hector softly, as he looked at him incredulously. " Why didn't you just let me go home?"

" Hecto-"

"No listen, Victoria knows of your childhood, and I was around for that too...I know what happened to your family, about your parents who died and left you alone in the world. You more than anyone should know what it's like to have a papa who didn't come home...and how much that can hurt a child. So why did you put Coco through that?" Asked Hector, who seemed to be pleading for some type of answer.

Ernesto looked down at his hands, and well...he was honestly at his lowest point at this point. Everyone hated him, he was little more than a glorified servant, his bones were cracked, what was there to lose at this point? He still had his pride and his dignity, but even that was slowly starting to fall away.

" I was not thinking straight, you wanted to go home but all I saw was mi mejor amigo abandoning me...just as I needed him most." Said Ernesto immediately standing.

" That's no excuse for what you did Ernesto." Said Hector immediately standing.

" Pero es una razon." Said Ernesto, standing as he shook his head and looked at his friend. " You were going to leave and I couldn't do it without you or your songs."

" So you decided to poison me? To have me leave permanently? Wh-what logic is that?" Asked Hector incredulously. " You could have come with me, we could have worked together in Santa Cecilia, we could have-"

" I already heard it from Victoria, alright?" Said Ernesto, interrupting him. " She already made it clear that, what I did was wrong and that I had other choices. Choices that were not clear to me in that moment. Choices that I felt were necessary."

" Why?" Asked Hector, " Why did you think it was necessary?"

" Because I did not want to go back to that life!" Exclaimed Ernesto, who immediately grabbed Hector's shoulders and shook him before slumping over and looking down. He let go of Hector and sat back down. " You had a wife and child waiting for you back home, and I had no one. I had no familia, what was there for me to go home to? An empty house? A dark room? Playing in the street for strangers, and barely having enough money for food? Your wife had a zapateria and you could play and sing so both of you could maintain a house...I was just, the man who slept over and leeched off of you. At least when I was famous, I never went to bed hungry...I had friends..admirers, the whole world was mi familia. "

" But you still came home to an empty house at the end of the day didn't you?" Asked Hector, taking Ernesto aback. " It was a big fancy house, with lots of food and you had plenty of people who admired you...but at the end of the day, you were still in an empty house...it was just a bigger one."

Ernesto looked away, not wanting to give Hector the satisfaction of being right. Because yes, at the end of the day...when all his friends were gone, when his fans weren't around, when all the glitz, glamour, and spotlights were gone...he was still coming home to an empty house at the end of the day. To an empty room, to darkness and solitude.

" Ernesto, you were more to me than just someone who leeched off of me and Imelda. You were my brother, there was never a time when we weren't together...you really think I would have left you to go through that? " Asked Hector softly, " To let mi mejor amigo feel alone and come home to an empty house? I would have helped you. Imelda, Coco and I...we could have been your family. If you had just told me how you felt, I would have taken you home with me. We could have worked something out."

" I don't know if I believe that." Said Ernesto, and that hurt Hector more than any poison.

Because he and Ernesto had been friends for so long, that he was almost like his brother. He truly would have moved Heaven and Earth, if only Ernesto had asked. Had he known, he would have brought Ernesto home with him and they could have figured something out. Something that didn't involve travel, Hector could have stayed with his family and Ernesto would have gained his fame, without having to hurt anyone. He, Imelda, and Coco would have gladly welcomed him into their home with open arms and let him become part of their lives, part of Coco's life. There would be no need for murder, for a music ban, for death, for Miguel to have gone through so much...none of , he wondered why Ernesto doubted him...and if maybe somewhere along the way he'd made him believe that he wouldn't.

An idea formed in Hector's mind immediately.

" Come on, I have something to show you." Said Hector, Ernesto looked at him suspiciously.

" You're already dead, what's the worst thing that can happen to you?" Asked Hector, before going back to the workshop and hugging Imelda. " Mi amor, I'm taking Ernesto on a field trip to Shantytown.

" Are you sure? the last time you went somewhere with Ernesto you disappeared and I had to find out from our great-great grandson you'd been murdered." Said Imelda, casting a glance at Hector.

" Also he came home only five minutes ago papa Hector, surely he should rest some more?" Asked Victoria.

" Ah don't worry, We'll be fine, we'll even take Pepita if it helps calm your nerves." Said Hector with a smile, outside Pepita gave a small growl.

" Well, she could use the exercise...be careful." Said Imelda, gently caressing Hector's face. He smiled and kissed her lips.

" Don't worry, this time I'll come straight home. I'll only be gone for a few hours, until sundown at the latest." Said Hector, before hugging Coco who hugged him tightly. Imelda smiled, before turning to Ernesto, and there have been five moments where Ernesto was truly frightened of Imelda. This was one of them, because there was a clear hatred of him, in those brown eyes. His attention was turned away by Victoria who tapped his shoulder.

" You behave yourself." Said Victoria, making Ernesto chuckle.

" Of course I will." He replied, Hector's eyes widened for a split second before immediately getting between them and hugging Victoria with one arm while shoving Ernesto away with the other.

" Why mija, por supuesto he will! Don't worry, Abuelito has everything under control." He replied before dragging Ernesto away. Hector smiled, bidding everyone farewell...though Imelda was still uncertain.

" If the sun sets and he isn't back yet, we go looking for him." Said Imelda, because she already lost him to death once, and almost lost him a second time...she didn't want to push her luck a third time. Meanwhile, Ernesto was clinging to Hector as they rode on Pepita's back. He whimpered as he looked down making Hector chuckle.

" Si, it was hard my first time too." Said Hector with a small smile. " Pero don't worry, you're already dead!"

" Bones can still break Hector!" Exclaimed Ernesto, making Pepita roar...which only caused Ernesto to cling tighter. Once they landed, Ernesto toppled over to the ground, whilst Hector calmly slid right off. " If I had a stomach I'd be throwing up right now."

" You'll get used to it." Said Hector, with a smile. Ernesto groaned, and stood up when he looked over at all the dilipated and run down looking shacks as well as the small docks that ran along the middle of the water. " Welcome to Shantytown."

" What is this place?" Asked Ernesto.

" It's where the forgotten live, those with no photos on Ofrendas or who have no one to remember them anymore. They live here, I used to live here. We don't have family anymore, so we call each other cousin." Said Hector, as Ernesto followed him. Pepita gave a small growl, as she rested up on the archway, so she could see if Ernesto tried to do anything. " I like to come visit from time to time."

" Why?" Asked Ernesto, as people gave him a side eye or a quick glare.

" Because even though we are not related by blood, we are still family." Said Hector with a smile, "And, I think there's someone here you'd recognize."

Ernesto looked at him strangely, as he was led to a bar where there were a few skeletons drinking and inside loud music was playing. He recognized it as one of his...Hector's songs. He entered, and there were skeletons there whose bones were frayed and yellow, some who were old and grey, and one who he remembered very well and a face he thought he'd never see again. There at the bar, was a man who shared his facial structure, but whose hair was more mussed and who was wearing different clothing.

" Papa?" Said Ernesto softly, before turning to Hector. " But...I died, he should have moved on."

" You spoke about your family in interviews didn't you?" Asked Hector.

" Sometimes, pero...I didn't think anyone would remember." Said Ernesto, his eyes never leaving his father. " He doesn't look like he's fading away."

" It's simple, you told interviewers about him, and people like Miguel who were your biggest fans would know of your mama and papa if only barely, based on what you told those interviewers. People would know them not enough to fully remember them, but enough to keep them from the final death for a little while. Go." Said Hector, with a smile, as he motioned for Ernesto to go inside. " I have people to visit here anyway."

Ernesto turned to Hector, who motioned for him to go in. Though the older man paused and turned to him curiously.

" How did you know he'd be here?" Asked Ernesto.

" Because he comes here everyday." Explained Hector, "I'll be back to pick you up in a couple hours."

With that, Hector walked away, Ernesto paused as he looked at his father sitting there drinking. He sighed, and slowly entered the bar unsure of even what to say. He had died when he was five years old after all. His father had also been a very cruel and hard man when he was drunk, but well..they'd cross that bridge when they came to it. He took in a deep breath, before going over and pausing.

" Hola, padre." Said Ernesto, Ignacio coughed out his drink in surprise, before sighing and coughing. He looked over, and his eyes widened at the sight of Ernesto, the last time he saw him the boy had only been five years old after all.

" Ernesto? Is it really you?" Asked Ignacio in surprise, Ernesto nodded when his father hugged him. Something that shocked even him, people looked up before turning back to their drinks and some people whispered before, Ignacio parted and looked at him with pride. " Mijito...It has been a long time."

" Si, a very long time...papa, if you were here this whole time why did you never come to see me?" Asked Ernesto, because his home wasn't very far from Shantytown. His father could have easily come and visited or even just dropped by for a quick, hola mijo, how have you been? Instead he didn't know his father was still here much less lived in this dump.

" I was ashamed." He replied,

"Of...me?" Asked Ernesto uncertainly, Ignacio shook his head and sighed.

"No, of myself. Having been dead for over a hundred years...I've had a lot of time to think and reflect on my actions. I was not a good husband to Isabella, and I was not a good father to you. I tried to apologize to her, but she turned me away and won't even speak to me. Not that I blame her mind you, I did hurt her very badly. I shouted at her, I raised my hand to her, I treated her worse than a man treats his dog. " Explained Ignacio sadly, as he looked at his drink. " You, I treated you like a pebble in my shoe."

" And why was that?" Asked Ernesto curiously.

" I had my vices, I drank and the drink it made me say and do things I never would have done. I blamed you for my troubles, when I should have been trying harder for you." Said Ignacio, before looking up at Ernesto. " And mijo, I am so proud of you. "

" Even after finding out the truth?" Asked Ernesto, making Ignacio pause.

" That, I'm less proud of. " Said Ignacio, making his son wince and look away. " Pero, I think that was my fault. I was not the best example of what a man should be, when I was alive. I left you at an age where you were too young to understand what happened, and maybe that caused you to hurt Hector."

" You know him?"

" Know him? Everyone around here knows him, he's also the one who told me everything about you. About how you helped him meet and court his wife, how you were like a father to his daughter, how you were his best friend, and how you were his brother. " Explained Ignacio, making Ernesto look down sadly. His father placed a hand on his shoulder. " Mijo, it's not too late to make things right."

" I'm already working at his family's zapateria...people threw food at me." Said Ernesto, his father chuckled and patted his son's shoulder in comfort.

" Si, it's uh...it can be hard to try and win people's favor back but mijo, you mustn't give up. I died with far too many regrets having made numerous mistakes, and they're mistakes I will never get the chance to make up for. But you, you have the chance to make up for them. You can do, what I did not...you can seize your moment, and earn redemption." Said Ignacio, and Ernesto looked at his father in shock and awe. Still he smiled softly, because his father was encouraging him...like all good fathers should.

"So uh...all that aside...did you ever make me a grandpa?" Asked Ignacio.

" I think at some point I did? I mean, I thought Miguel was my great-great grandson for a reason." Said Ernesto with a shrug.

" How many?" Asked Ignacio curiously.

" Too many." Said Ernesto, not exactly wanting to share details with his father.

" Were they beautiful?" Asked Ignacio, Ernesto smirked and his father immediately shook Ernesto. " Ay mijo, I expected nothing less, los hombres de la Cruz attract only the best women."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I promised you guys two chapters, so here's Chapter Numero Dos. Also I am borrowing some elements of the Book of Life, yes...not everything though just two characters I'm putting my own spin on.  
> Remember more comments and less Kudos means more chapters

" Is that why you treated me the way you did?"

Ernesto and Ignacio paused, before turning to see Isabella standing there. Ernesto looked to the window, where he saw Hector flashing a huge grin and two thumbs up. Well, that explained it. Still, his mother ad her arms firmly over her ribcage, and she had that same proud and angry look Imelda usually had on her face. Ignacio took a sip of his drink, whilst Ernesto stepped forward and cleared his throat.

" Hola mama, I-"

"You sit back down, I will get to you in a moment." Said Isabella, causing Ernesto to sit back down. She glanced over to Ignacio and shook her head. " You hurt me, you were a tyrant in our home, you treated our son like he didn't matter...treated me like I didn't matter. And now, you expect us to forgive you? Why? Because you feel sorry now? Because you learned from your mistakes? "

"Isabella, I was wrong to treat you the way I did, and I'm sorry I was not the husband you deserved. But...I changed...really." Said Ignacio, Isabella took a deep breath and turned away from him. Skeletons didn't cry, but she wanted to in that moment. So instead she turned to her son.

" Y tu, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked.

" Mama, I...I have no excuse, only reasons that I hope you can understand. I was wrong, in my actions...I know that now. I understand if you want nothing more to do with me, even after everything. But I am working hard to change that, and make up for it. I'm even working at the Rivera family's zapateria. " Said Ernesto, his mother gently placed a hand on his cheek and her features softened. Gone was the anger and left with only compassion and love, as she tilted her head to the side.

" Ernesto, mijo...I'm not proud of what you did, but I'm glad you're trying...and even after everything, I love you more than anything." Said his mother, before gently kissing his forehead after standing on her tiptoes. " Just, promise me you won't do anything like that again."

" Si, I promise mama." He replied with a smile, and he sincerely meant it. She smiled and hugged him, to which he hugged her back tighter. " Mama, why did you never come to visit me?"

" I didn't think you'd want me there." She replied, to his horror.

" Of course I would, you're my madre...why wouldn't I invite you to my home?" He asked softly. He replied, making er smile. From the window, Hector smiled glad he could help. Truthfully, he had brought Ernesto not just to reunite their family but in the hopes that they could tear down the massive wall he'd built around himself and maybe finally they could make some progress. He looked up, when he heard someone beckoning him over. Curious, he made his way over to a darkened alleyway, where he saw Antonio there.

" Hola Chorizo." Said Antonio with a small chuckle.

" What do you want now and..how did you know I was here?" Asked Hector.

" I saw you flying on the giant Alebrije, so you did Ernesto a big kindness by reuniting him with his family. How big and noble of you, you truly are a better man than he is Hector." Said Antonio, before taking a drink from a small flask. Hector winced and backed away from him making Antonio chuckle. " Don't worry Chorizo, it's not poison and even if it was, we're already dead! What harm can I possibly do to you? "

" What did you do to Ernesto?" Asked Hector.

" Perdon?" Asked Antonio, making Hector scoff.

" You know what I mean, you gave him a drink and suddenly he became a fantasma. You did something to him." Said Hector, making Antonio laugh.

" Can you prove I did?" Hector straightened up, because no he couldn't. Which made Antonio grin at him. " Exactly, why do you care anyway?"

" Why do you hate Ernesto so badly? I know he isn't the easiest person to get along with, but I don't understand why you hate him so badly." Said Hector in confusion. Because yes, Ernesto murdered him, tried to murder Miguel, and has a warped sort of crush on Victoria but well..now that he knew what Ernesto's motivation was and he saw a little of his old friend returning. Even if it was only the second day, that was progress! " People can change."

" That doesn't make the bad things go away Hector." Said Antonio. "Aren't you angry?"

" What good will anger do? I'm already dead, I'm reunited with my family...I'm home, that's all I ever wanted." Said Hector, because i the end all he really wanted was to go back home...and he got that.

" Well to answer your question, Ernesto has never cared about people like you and me. He's only ever cared about himself." Said Antonio, " Do you really think, Ernesto ever had a shred of care or decency or you?"

" Yes, he did. Nothing you say or do will convince me to turn my back on my friend. Now what did you do." Asked Hector, Antonio shrugged oh well..he'd hoped Hector would be on his side but that appeared to not be the case. Still, it did give Antonio some small insight. He turned and walked away, leaving Hector to stew about it. When one of the drunk men chuckled.

" Hombre, you are a saint. Forgiving the man who murdered you? That takes some big cojones." Said the man, " Pero, I heard what you said about fantasmas."

" You know about them?" Asked Hector curiously.

" Si, and I'll tell you..for a price." Said the man.

"What kind of price?" Asked Hector suspiciously, folding his arms over his chest.

" 50% Off my next purchase of Rivera boots. I need new ones." He replied, motioning to his worn out looking boots.

" I'll do you one better, next pair of boots are free." Hector replied, with a smile. " Consider it a gift from Primo Hector."

" Chicharron didn't say you were this generous." Said the man through his laughter. " Diego."

" You knew Chich?" Asked Hector wistfully, recalling his dearly departed friend. Diego smiled and nodded, before holding out the bottle of beer towards the sky, before taking a swig.

" Si, I did. He even told me about you a few times, the young skeleton who tried to cross the bridge. I'm glad to see it all worked out, he would have been glad too." Said Diego, before coughing. Hector smiled softly, because he hoped so. He wished that Chicharron had gotten the chance to meet his family, but alas. " Now, about fantasmas. Everyone knows how the Land of the Dead works, this place runs on memories. You die, you live here and on Dia de Muertos if your picture is up on an Ofrenda you can cross over and see your family, the more people who remember you and pass on your stories the better. Those who are forgotten eventually cross over to the final death. Pero, there are those who can cross over into the Land of the Living even without it being Dia de Muertos. "

" Ghosts?" Asked Hector.

" Si muchacho, ghosts. They are spirits, who find themselves in the Land of the Living, and who become trapped there. They wander the Earth, and begin to forget themselves and everything else, only repeating how they died over and over in the vain hopes it will allow them to pass on. Eventually, they forget even that...losing their memories and themselves. Little more than shells of what they once were. Of course, this is for spirits who've just died and who feel they have unfinished business so they return through the gateway, and then regret that decision...but once you've gone to either world there's no coming or going back." Explained Diego, solemnly and Hector wonders if he's speaking from experience.

" Can a soul whose been here a long time become a fantasma?" Asked Hector curiously.

" I've never heard of such a thing but, if a boy can come here from the Land of the Living...then anything is possible." Said Diego, and that still didn't answer Hector's questions.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Hector.

" My wife, when she died...she went back to the Land of the Living and became a fantasma, all I could do was watch her leave because she did not want to leave our daughter...the people at the gate they tried to explain it to me, but I did not listen. I even begged La Catrina." Said Diego, which caught Hector's attention. La Catrina was the creator of the Land of the Dead, and she was someone no skeleton had ever met before.

"You met La Catrina?" Asked Hector in shock.

" Long ago, but she made it very clear. The dead can only leave on Dia de Muertos but they must return, and if they stay in the Land of the Living then they can never return." Explained Diego, before taking a swig of his drink and looking up at the sky. " I wonder what she thinks of your great-great grandson. The boy who came here from the Land of the Living."

Hector paused at that, no one had ever seen or met La Catrina, she was a being who had created the Land of the Dead, she was death itself..and well, he had a feeling she wouldn't be happy with the whole ordeal with Miguel. After all, those in the Land of the Dead and the Land of the Living were supposed to be kept separate until she could reunite them in death. But well, Miguel was back home where he belonged wasn't he? There was no harm and no foul done right? Oh he hoped so. Though a small part of him kind of wanted to ask why falsifying a unibrow was illegal. He gasped, as Diego began to glow and he groaned before nearly doubling over.

"Are you ok Amigo?" Asked Hector in concern, but he knew that probably wasn't the case. Diego was experiencing the Final death.

" I suppose it's time for me to go, be careful muchacho. La Catrina, does not like to be tested." He replied, before walking away.

"What was that about?" Asked Ernesto, startling him and causing him to jump back.

" Don't scare me like that! Are you done already? " Asked Hector incredulously.

" They wanted a moment alone." Said Ernesto, motioning to his parents in the bar, Hector nodded when his friend smiled at him. " Gracias."

" De nada, um Ernesto you remember how you used to have your parties and everything?" Asked Hector curiously, did you ever say...invite La Catrina by any chance?"

At that Ernesto laughed, and doubled over clutching his ribcage as he did so and patted Hector's shoulder.

" Did I ever, Oh my..Hector, I know I was a great, talented, and handsome musician but why would La Catrina herself even think of coming to my gathering? I am just one of millions of people to her, barely above her notice. My friend, you give me too much credit." Said Ernesto with a chuckle, "...She made that very clear in her message"

" You tried?" Asked Hector in surprise.

" Yes I tried, once and then I got one of those guards from the bridge come to my house, and read to me a very long letter explaining why she couldn't come and to not bother her again. Which, considering this is La Catrina we're talking about, of course I did. Why?" Asked Ernesto curiously.

" Because I have a feeling, what happened to you has something to do with Antonio, and...I need her help. Because my friend, I'm afraid to tell you this, but I and Imelda think you're becoming a ghost." Explained Hector, causing Ernesto to look at him strangely. " Look, it sounds dumb I know, pero I think that drink that Antonio gave you had something in it that turned you into a ghost. If we're not careful you could be stuck in the Land of the Living as one, and end up far worse. But we also need Miguel's help."

" Miguel? Why?" Asked Ernesto.

" He's the only human we know of whose talked to the dead, he may be able to help you if you cross over if you do become a ghost. " Said Hector, though even Ernesto was unsure about that. " But first follow me."

Ernesto did so, and after Hector called Pepita over, they got on and flew to the station at the gates, the gates themselves wouldn't be open for another three days for Dia de Muertos so there weren't guards there. Most of the worker were most likely still inside, and ignoring the dirty looks that Ernesto was getting, most of the guards were looking at Hector strangely.

" Getting your Dia de Muertos off to an early start?" Asked one of the guards, passing through at the sight of Hector with a knowing smile.

" Uh, not exactly. Besides, I happen to know that my picture is on an Ofrenda this year so no falsifying eyebrows for me again." Said Hector proudly, as Ernesto rolled his eyes.

" Right, " Said the guard with a chuckle before noticing Ernesto. "Anyway, why did you bring...him? How did he even get out from under the bell?" Asked the guard motioning to Ernesto, who gave a small wave.

" I uh it's a long story...look I know the guards here at the train station work for La Catrina, and I need to find her it's important." Said Hector.

" She's busy, and even if she wasn't you really think she would want to talk to you? No offense." Said the guard with a chuckle.

" How was that not offensive?" Asked Hector, flabbergasted.

"Hector listen, we work here at the train station, and the department of Family reunions they're very hard at work. They're the ones with contact to La Catrina, she sends people here to the Land of the Dead sends Family Reunions a list of family if there's any here, they get reunited. The week leading up to Dia de Muertos is hectic, because not only are people coming in every day, we also have to enter in people into the database and get everything ready for Dia de Muertos, which is a very hectic day here. If you really want to talk to her, ask them. But I wouldn't only because Dia de Muertos is three days away and we're all busy preparing." Explained the guard before walking away.

" Now what?" Asked Ernesto, Hector sighed and rubbed his goatee. He'd been hoping to ask her how to lift Ernesto's ghost status and help him...but well the guard was right. Dia de Muertos was coming up soon and everyone was getting ready for that. Now however, he had a different idea.

" Now we ask Miguel." Said Hector, motioning for Ernesto to come follow him.

" Miguel? Seriously?" Asked Ernesto.

" He saw you didn't he? If you're becoming a ghost, he can help you cross over to the Land of the Dead again. Maybe we can even find out, just what that thing was that turned you into one." Said Hector, Ernesto however didn't look so certain because well...he wasn't sure Miguel would agree to this whole thing. Once they exited the building, Hector saw the sun was about to set. Imelda would get worried if he wasn't back, " Ok we're going home first."

" Uh Hector?"

Hector looked over, and he gasped as Ernesto glowed with an almost greenish glow before becoming almost transluscent before getting back to normal. He looked up at Hector unsure of what to make of it, it wasn't the Final death. Was it him becoming a fantasma? He had no idea. Still, he put on a brave face.

" Don't worry my friend, I'll help you." Said Hector placing a hand on his shoulder.

" Why?" Asked Ernesto curiously.

" Because, you are my best friend...and even after what you did, even after everything I don't forgive you, but I will help you." Said Hector, Ernesto smiled softly at him. Once they were home, Imelda immediately hugged Hector tightly greeting him with a kiss. Hector chuckled and hugged his wife back.

" I told you I'd be back this time, and look! All in one piece!" Exclaimed Hector enthusiastically.

"Papa, welcome home." Said Coco, Hector smiled and greeted his daughter with a hug and kiss.

Victoria helped Ernesto off of Pepita, he wasn't in any state to be falling off of her right now. He looked up, as Hector was explaining everything to Imelda, before slicking back some of his dark hair. Well, damn it appeared he'd really gone and messed this up hadn't he? Imelda looked at Ernesto with pity in those brown eyes. A look he actually wasn't accustomed to seeing on her.

" I suppose you believe I deserve this?" Asked Ernesto.

" No, I do not." Said Imelda, shocking everyone. Though really Imelda didn't, he'd hurt her family yes but not even she would wish for someone else to become a ghost. To lose a part of ones self and only be left as a shell of what they once were. She wouldn't wish that even on Ernesto. " Before you try to contact Miguel, perhaps you could join us for dinner."

" Me?" Asked Ernesto,

" Well, you have been working for us for two days and, berrinche this morning aside you've been doing a fairly good job...a subpar good job. " Said Imelda.

"It would be an honor Imelda." Said Ernesto, Imelda nodded and once the others left Victoria looked over at him. " I saw my mother and father again...you were right. A mother never stops loving her child."

" Well, usually, we Rivera women are right about things. Not always, but usually." Said Victoria with a small smile, as Ernesto walked with her to the dining area.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So Here we're introduced to our first BOL charac with my own twist, Xibalba! Also Miguel will have a more proactive part now!
> 
> please tell me what you think!

Antonio made his way down the street, everyone was excitedly chatting away about Dia de Muertos coming up and wondering what their families would offer them. Antonio himself, had a complicated situation, he had children, grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren yes but...not even they liked him. He was remembered yes, but they never put his photo up on an Ofrenda. So he might have been a bad person in life, who cared? Wasn't death when one forgave such sins? He looked one way, and looked another before ducking into an alleyway. He made sure no one saw him, before jumping off the edge of one of the large turrets holding the homes of the dead. He splashed into the water below, and swam down into the depths, before entering a cave and swimming ever upwards. Finally, he gasped and coughed up water as he clambered up the steps.

There, he saw Xibalba sitting at his work desk painting an Alebrije.

" Xibalba." Said Antonio, immediately bowing to him.

" Shh, can you not see I am working?" Asked Xibalba, extending a finger before returning to his work. Antonio tilted his head to the side curiously. Xibalba was once the ruler of the Land of the Dead, before La Catrina took over. He was a large and imposing looking skeleton dressed in black with a long flowing beard and bushy eyebrows. His wings were large and black, and he had green markings on his skull that almost seemed to glow. After adding in a smidge more orange, he waved his hand, and the green leaves that came from it swirled around the pig alebrije before it came to life. He smiled and gave a small chuckle, as it made a few snorting noises. " Aw, mira mi pequeno cochinito, aall ready for Dia de Muertos in a few days."

Antonio looked up at him strangely, this was Xibalba? The fearsome former ruler of the Land of the Dead?

" Anyway, so that eh that drink I gave you, the one that allows you to travel back and forth between the Land of the Dead and the Land of the Living. How is that working out for you?" Asked Xibalba curiously.

"Oh it's working better than I expected." Said Antonio with a small smile.

" Good, now about our bargain, tell me how can I get mi hermosa Catrina to be happy?" Asked Xibalba, turning to him. A mortal skeleton had asked him for his help, and he was to help Xibalba. That was how these things worked after all. Antonio paused because, oh he wasn't going to actually go through with it...he didn't really know how t make a woman happy. He could however, sure as hell wing it. He was just glad primordial dieties couldn't read minds.

" Well, about that...I came to tell you something else. You heard of Ernesto de la Cruz, and what he did to the Riveras yes?" Asked Antonio.

" Ah, you mean that whole mess that happened last year? Si, I did...such a shame. I was fond of De la Cruz's music, especially that one song..uh the one everyone loves?" Said Xibalba, before beginning to sing 'Remember Me' in that voice of his. He laughed, and used his wings to float up to one of the higher shelves in his study to grab a porcelain figure that would become an alebrije. " What of it?"

" Bueno, he seems to be causing trouble again. I was hoping if you knew of a way, he would-"

"Ah,ah,ah, mi hermosa Catrina does not like it, when I meddle with the skeletons and I'm already in enough trouble by giving you that potion. You want to deal with de la Cruz? You find some way to do it." Said Xibalba, as he floated downwards, and began working on the second alebrije.

" But, you are Xibalba the-"

" And she is La Catrina, you really expect me to go behind my wife's back more than once? No, she and I have had many disagreements over the years, but I would be a fool to try and go behind her back without her knowing. I've only done that once before, and it did not end up well let me tell you. " Said Xibalba, before clearing up his throat. " So go, and don't come back until you plan to keep up your end of the bargain."

" Hmph, fine, I will." Said Antonio, before heading back into the water.

Xibalba shook his head, before glancing up at a portrait of himself and La Catrina, he smiled softly at the painting before crossing over and standing over the fire place.

" Bueno mi amor, another mortal dissatisfied, but as long as I get to see your beautiful smile...it is all worth it." Said Xibalba, before returning to his spot at the desk. Meanwhile, with the Rivera family. The family was having dinner, and it was very odd for Ernesto, as he was used to large and lavish dinner parties. Not this...it was nice.

" Oh, Ernesto, would you like some more?" Asked Rosita, as she came by and noticed his nearly empty plate.

" Uh, no gracias." Said Ernesto.

" Are you sure? Solo un poquito mas." Said Rosita with a smile, as she piled some more food on his plate.

" Uh, gracias." Said a now very uncertain Ernesto, Rosita smiled and set the plate down before sitting herself to eat. While he did eat, he also studied everyone...everyone was laughing, having a great time discussing whatever they were talking about. When he noticed that Victoria was trying to be discreet and read under the table. She looked up when she saw him staring and immediately pressed a finger to her lips to shush him before continuing on with her book. Soon after dinner, Victoria made her way to her room.

" Thank you, for not saying anything, Mama Imelda says that dinner time is family time, and she doesn't allow me to read at the table. " Said Victoria, as she held her books.

" I thought you Riveras were all about family?" He asked semi-teasingly.

" Doesn't mean we can't have a small reprieve every once in a while." She replied, with a light chuckle.

" Gracias, for helping me earlier...perhaps tomorrow, I can make it up to you?" He asked awkwardly. " After all, I have courted hundreds of women and none of them compare to you."

Victoria blinked a few times, before tilting her head to the side...and he realized maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say.

" Uh, what I meant to say was...you are nothing like the other women whom I have...eh-"

Victoria folded her arms over her ribs, she was semi-enjoying how he was digging himself into a bigger hole and inserting his feet into his mouth. She shook her head, before patting his shoulder.

" You are welcome." She replied softly. " After all, we are...friends aren't we?"

" Si, friends." He replied, as she walked away.

" That was just painful...even for you."

Ernesto turned around and saw Hector behind him, leaning against the hallway. Ernesto scoffed and straightened his shirt in response. He had no idea what Hector was talking about, he was Ernesto de la Cruz, and he was perfect at everything he did...including flirting, even if it didn't come out right. Still, Hector motioned for him to follow. Discreetly, they entered Ernesto's room.

" So, how is this going to work?" Asked Ernesto.

" Easy, you're the ghost, how did you go to the Land of the Living last time?" Asked Hector, trying to focus even as the chihuahua Alebrijes were running around and one was on his lap, trying to lick his face.

" I fell asleep." He replied simply, because that had been all he'd done.

" Ok, so...fall asleep." Said Hector, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Well I can't fall asleep with you watching." Said Ernesto, and it was almost like they were young again, and just talking. Hector looked at him in annoyance, and Ernesto rolled his eyes before trying to sleep. Hector sighed and leaned against his chair, before looking up at the sky outside the window. He didn't forgive Ernesto, of course he didn't...but well, he knows what it's like to have the people you love turn your backs on you, to have them forget you and..it stings...it's something he'd never wish on anyone. Even his best friend who was also his murderer. He turned, as Ernesto glowed with a soft green glow, and Hector gently reached out...hoping this would work.

He cried out, as he and Ernesto were now in the middle of a courtyard.

" So this is the Land of the Living?" Asked Hector.

" Si, now uh...where is Miguel?" Asked Ernesto.

" How should I know? I've never been here." Retorted Hector, when he saw a door opening. Quickly, the two skeletons hid behind a wall when Miguel walked out.

" Ok, thanks Rosa." Said Miguel, with a smile as he gripped his backpack before heading towards his house. The door closed, and Miguel cried out, as something tackled him. He looked and his eyes widened, when he saw Hector immediately hugging him tightly. "Papa Hector?"

" Miguel! Oh chamaco it's so good to see you!" Exclaimed Hector, Miguel smiled and immediately hugged him back.

" It's great to see you too! I wasn't too late! " Replied Miguel with a smile, his eyes widened in fear and he gasped at the sight of Ernesto. The dead musician inwardly smirked.

" Boo." Said Ernesto, who laughed as Miguel immediately hid behind Hector.

"Knock it off cabron." Chastised Hector, before turning to Miguel who backed up a few steps. Sure he was glad to see his great-great grandfather again, and have actual proof that he'd succeeded in saving his...well...unlife. But still, how could he see them? Actually, they were both glowing kind of green, a far cry from the orange glow of the final death or even the orange glow of the marigolds.

" Papa Hector, what's going on?" Asked Miguel curiously,

" Uh ok so Tia Victoria had the idea of having Ernesto come work at the shoe shop for us so he could atone for what he did...simple anough. But, he had to drink something from someone, who didn't like him and now he's uh...he is a ghost. For the dead, becoming a ghost is bad. They cannot pass on to the Land of the Dead, or even onto the Final Death...they start losing their memories and losing who they were...becoming shells. Now I know what you're thinking, why should we care if that happens to Ernesto?" Said Hector, emphasizing with his hands. " Well...I think he's actually changing."

" He tossed me off a building." Said Miguel immediately. " He murdered you and stole your songs."

" Valid reasons, but...well, chamaco look...he-"

"I am sorry."

Immediately both of them paused and looked up at Ernesto, who turned away from them with his arms folded over his ribcage.

" I...overreacted, and should not have murdered Hector or tossed you into a cenote or even off a building. Pero Miguel, even if you do not forgive me for that...do you really believe I deserve such a fate?" Asked Ernesto.

" I looked up to you, and you were my hero. I thought you were my great-great grandpa, and you still threw me in a hole!" Exclaimed Miguel, who was clearly not having it. " I don't know why they wanna forgive you and help you, but...I don't."

Hector looked from one to the other, it was clear that they were both in the right. On the one hand Ernesto was changing, but on the other hand...Miguel had no reason to think he had changed. Ernesto had hurt him and broken his trust, and that was something Hector could completely understand. In a way, Miguel almost reminded him of Imelda. He sighed and knelt before Miguel and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Chamaco listen, Victoria and Coco...they see the good in him, I didn't understand it...a part of me still doesn't. But Imelda, she told me she learned something from you, and that was...even if you don't agree with their choices you support your family. I didn't forgive him, but I am helping him because of Victoria and Coco, because he's changing and he can change. Understand?" Said Hector softly, Miguel sighed and looked away because Hector did bring up some good points. He remembered that moment in the alley way with Mama Imelda. When he'd asked her why she couldn't be on his side...well now, Hector needed him to be on his side. He nodded firmly.

" Ok, I'll help you Papa Hector." Said Miguel, though he made sure to emphasize he was doing this for Hector and the rest of his family not Ernesto. " How is Mama Coco?"

" She's doing great kid, she can't wait to see you on Dia de Muertos." Said Hector with a smile, bringing a smile to Miguel's face.

" So, uh how are we going to fix this?" Asked Ernesto, motioning to his greenish glow. Miguel paused, before the wheels in his head began to turn.

" Well, what did you drink?" Asked Miguel.

" Antonio said it was tequila, but it tasted fine...and he said he hadn't put anything in it." Said Ernesto,

" And you fell for that?" Asked Miguel, Ernesto gave him an unamused look.

" Ok, look...here's what we're gonna do, you're gonna take me to the Land of the Dead and we'll find Antonio and then we'll see where he got the drink from!" Said Miguel, though Hector looked uneasy.

" I don't know about that. I mean...what if you can't get back to the Land of the Living? " Asked Hector, Miguel paused for a moment because well...they had a point. Maybe the whole thing was a one time only thing...except no, Mama Imelda had sent him back twice...what if it only worked on Dia de Muertos? Well he had to hope for the best then..but he was going to help his family.

" We have to try." Said Miguel with a nod. Before Hector could say anything, Ernesto grabbed Miguel, and Hector cried out, as the three of them were now back in Ernesto's room.

" Seriously? can't you think things through first before actually doing them?" Asked Hector incredulously.

" Well, it was better we get the results now!" Exclaimed Ernesto, Miguel immediately looked at his fingers, and his eyes widened when he saw his index finger was beginning to skeletonize just like last time. He looked at the window and saw another skeleton's jaw drop.

" Uh whose that?" Asked Miguel, Ernesto and Hector looked to see it was Antonia, who was making a run for it. Quickly they hopped out the window to give chase, and Hector whistled for Pepita to show up and block him. Antonio cried out and fell to the ground, in fear when Hector, Ernesto, and Miguel cornered him making him chuckle. They looked up, when they heard the soft clacking sounds of heels.

" What is going on here?" Asked Imelda, she gasped at the sight of Miguel. " Miguel? They said they were going to talk to you, not bring you!"

" Uh well..don't worry we can take him back!" Said Hector.

" You! What did you do to me!" He exclaimed Ernesto, immediately gripping Antonio by the front of his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

" Nothing! Xibalba told me it would work fast and!" Immdiately, Ernesto dropped him, and Antonio rushed off in another direction, Miguel knitted his brow in confusion.

" Whose Xibalba?" Asked Miguel in confusion, as he looked up at the adults.

" The husband of La Catrina, before her Xibalba ruled the Land of the Dead but...no one has ever met or seen him. Some say, he lives in the waters below the Land of the Dead." Said Imelda, as she held Hector's hand.

" Well, let's go talk to him!" Exclaimed Miguel.

" No"

"Absolutely not."

" Alright." Said Imelda, Hector, and Ernesto simultaneously. The other two gave the third a look, to which he had the decency to look away and be ashamed for what he was saying. Still, Miguel looked up at his family.

" If we want to help Ernesto, we have to talk to Xibalba." Said Miguel, Ernesto looked to Imelda and Hector pleadingly. Both shared a look, knowing this was now something far beyond than they'd imagined. Somehow, this one tiny act had spiraled out of control into something that was much darker and more complicated. Still, Hector gasped, as Ernesto glowed again and a small part of him seemed like he was almost fading away.

" Alright, Pepita will take you." Said Imelda, " But please be careful...and come home."

" I promise we will." Said Hector softly, as he hugged and kissed Imelda. Miguel hugged Imelda just as tightly, and after the three got on Pepita. Miguel held his breath, though it was almost as if she instinctively knew where they were going. The great cat alebrije roared as she shot out of a watery hole in the ground landing them in a large room. Ernesto and Hector looked up, with their jaws almost to the floor in shock at the sight of Xibalba while Miguel looked up in awe. The deity turned and he pointed at Miguel.

" You, give me your opinion, should this dog's eyes be blue or yellow?" Asked Xibalba, presenting Miguel with a turquoise dog alebrije, with green and pink designs.

" Uh yellow?" Said Miguel, Xibalba inspected the alebrije, and after painting it's eyes yellow enchanted it to come to life.

" Ah, magnificent. " Said Xibalba with a smile, as it floated around. He chuckled and his eyes widened when he saw Pepita. " You! I remember you, one of my greatest creations."

Pepita purred, as Xibalba knelt down, and lightly scratched under her chin, to the others' confusion.

" You're Xibalba? "

" Correct, and you are Miguel Rivera, " Said Xibalba, his tone warm and friendly as he stood before Miguel. " I heard about your adventure last year, you're a very lucky and brave little boy. As for your companions, you are Hector Rivera and Ernesto de la Cruz, you know I used to be a big fan...until I found out what you did. "

Ernesto gave a small nervous laugh, before hiding behind Hector.

" Why is everyone afraid of you?" Asked Miguel, thinking out loud.

" Oh come on, I'm scary! Am I not? Don't answer that. I used to be feared, Xibalba even means fear...in the early days, man feared death but mi amada Catrina, she had the idea that death should not be something to fear. It should be something to be celebrated, to remember those who have passed and share their stories. So, you can understand why she rules the Land of the Dead now. Believe me boy, I was quite fearsome in my time...of course, I've mellowed out." Said Xibalba, before getting another alebrije.

" So now you make alebrijes?" Asked Hector, daring to speak up.

" Well where did you think the alebrijes came from?" Asked Xibalba with a chuckle. " I create the alebrijes, based on animals someone had in life or animals that were significant to them. Not everyone gets one, even though some do. Pero each Alebrije just needs a little paint, some love, and a bit of magic. Anyway, what do you want?"

" Well, my friend here has become a ghost." Said Hector, motioning to Ernesto, who froze as Xibalba immediately went over to him. " Someone who didn't like him gave him a drink and-"

" And turned him into a ghost...hmm, but that can't be possible, I gave someone a potion to turn themselves into a ghost so they could visit..." Xibalba let that sentence trailed off and his eyes widened when he realized he'd been had. He held up a finger, excusing himself before going to another room...and letting off an unearthly scream, and a greenish glow swept the room. Both Miguel and Ernesto hid behind Hector..even as Xibalba returned.

" Alright, alright I'm calm. So, here's what it is. You are now a ghost, and on Dia de Muertos the potion will turn you into a ghost permanently." Explained Xibalba.

" Is there a way to stop it?" Asked Hector.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So regarding my absence, school has started back up again. I'm in a Med program to be a Medical Assistant and that's been taking up some time but, not to worry this story will have a conclusion! Remember more comments means more chapters!

"There is, you see a ghost is a soul who cannot move on, who can no longer feel anything. They become trapped in their own minds, forced to live through the event that killed them over and over, wandering the Earth for eternity. A ghost, is a being with no heart." Said Xibalba, when Miguel slowly raised his hand. " Si, Miguel?"

" But no one in the Land of the Dead has hearts either." Said Miguel in confusion.

" Literally no, figuratively yes. We do not have our organs, we have no lungs but we can still breathe, we have no stomachs but we can still eat, we have no noses but we can still smell. we don't have our literal hearts, but we can still love." Said Xibalba, casting a glance to the portrait of himself and La Catrina up on the fireplace. " What will save him, is an act of true love."

" True love?" Asked Miguel.

" Si, el amor is something so good, so pure, so..transcendent not even mi hermosa Catrina can stop it. Death cannot stop love, it can only delay it a little while. " Said Xibalba, making Ernesto's eyes widenbecause that had been what Victoria said to him before. That first night at the bell, death couldn't stop true love but only delay it. Even so, if it was an act of true love he needed well..he had some work to do. " An act of true love, will save you."

" Is there a time limit?" Asked Hector.

" You must do it before Dia de Muertos ends, or you will be a ghost forever. " Said Xibalba, and the three of them shared a look.

" Are you sure it'll work?" Asked Miguel uncertaintly, Xibalba knelt before him and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

" Miguel, I am old...very, very old. I have seen many things in my lifetime, and have done some things I am not proud of..but one thing I am sure of, is that love is the strongest power in any world. True love is deep, it is good, patient, kind, true love can break the barrier between the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead, why you even performed one last year. Your act of true love was to salvage your great-grandmother's memory, and save him." Explained Xibalba motioning towards Hector, before patting his head and standing. " You'll understand someday."

Miguel looked up at the ancient skeleton, he honestly didn't really understand, he was only a thirteen year old kid after all. But, he did understand the gist of it, because true love had to mean when you cared about someone very much. Just like he cared about his family, and how he was able to use Remember Me to awaken Mama Coco's memory. Still, he smiled up at Xibalba graciously.

" Gracias, Xibalba." Said Miguel, Xibalba looked down at the little boy...no one had ever been actually satisfied after asking something of him...and he couldn't help them. Most people wanted an easy fix, but not this kid. He smiled and shook his head, before patting Miguel once more.

" Ya, pues ya, but you know my help does not come for free. I gave that potion to the skeleton because of a deal, he helps me make Catrina happy and I give him the potion. I helped you and now you help me. What can I do to make mi amada Catrina happy?" Asked Xibalba, folding his arms over his ribcage. Miguel looked at hi strangely, because wasn't he the one going on about true love, and how strong it was and...that's it!

" Have you ever tried music?" Asked Miguel, causing the deity to lift an eyebrow.

" Proceed." Said Xibalba.

" You could sing her a song! One about how she makes you feel, I mean that stuff you said about true love? Maybe, work it into a song to let her know how special she is and how she makes you happy. Music is something that brings people together." Said Miguel with a sure smile, Xibalba buddled it in his head. He'd tried everything else, candy, gifts, flowers...he hadn't tried music.

" It is how I got Imelda to fall in love with me." Said Hector proudly.

" You know what? I'll try it, gracias Miguel you may all go now. But, you know, once you're here permanently which won't be for a long time, but once you are then feel free to stop by anytime." Said Xibalba, before flying off. Miguel smiled, and Hector turned to his great-great grandson with a smile. It wasn't just anyone who could befriend an immortal, ancient, deity...all just with some kind words. Once they made it back, Imelda immediately embraced Hector and Miguel tightly.

" Are you alright? What happened?" She asked, immediately looking them over.

" We're fine Mama Imelda, but Xibalba told us everything." Explained Miguel.

" Si, Antonio gave Ernesto a drink that would turn him into a fantasma. He has until Dia de Muertos." Explained Hector.

" But, that's only three days away!" Said Imelda in horror.

" He said an act of true love could save him." Said Miguel, Imelda knitted her brow, they looked up as Victoria stepped out and the other four glanced at her. Victoria paused and blinked in surprise.

" Miguel? What are you doing here and why is everyone staring at me like that?" Asked Victoria.

" Well, -"

"Nothing, go back inside mija." Said Imelda, Victoria obliged, and she immediately turned around to face the other three. " You will not pressure her, for one. Two, I absolutely forbid this, she is our granddaughter and Ernesto is old enough to be her grandfather. She helped him out of the bell, and showed him kindness but there is no way this relationship will continue. "

" Wait Ernesto and...Tia Victoria?" Asked Miguel, before scrunching his face up in disgust. " Ew!"

" As if she would want anything to do with me, considering what I did to your family." Said Ernesto folding his arms, and looking away.

" Ok fine, but that's our last option. But...what act of true love could help?" Asked Hector curiously.

"...I don't know." Said Imelda, Miguel yawned and she smiled softly before going over and picking up a flower petal from the ground. " Miguel, you may go home now."

The flower petal began to glow, and she pressed it against Miguel who was sent back home. To Hector's utter relief, he didn't know what he would have done if that hadn't worked. He and Imelda returned back inside, though Ernesto followed. Honestly,Dia de Muertos was approaching and he needed to woo Victoria. This was the only way he would get his Act of True Love and be saved. But how? No, he had to be confident, he'd wooed countless other women...but none like her...except he knew of someone who could help. Once he was back in his room, he willed himself back to the Land of the living making Miguel cry out.

" Stop that!" Exclaimed Miguel, as he started walking to his room.

" Like I can help it. Miguel, how do I woo your tia Victoria?" Asked Ernesto.

" I don't know, I'm only 13 I've never even talked to another girl before." Said Miguel incredulously.

" Is there not a girl you like in your school?" Asked Ernesto, Miguel paused for a second before slowly rubbing his arm and looking away shyly. Ernesto smirked teasingly. "Is there?"

" Well...I do think this girl named Christina is really pretty. "Said Miguel, before shaking his head. " But she doesn't like me like that."

" Well, what would you do to make her like you?" Asked Ernesto, who couldn't believe he was getting relationship advise from a thirteen year old. Miguel paused for a second, and mulled it over.

" I mean, give her stuff she likes. Nice things like, candy, Christina loves Duvalines but only the strawberry vanilla kind, she hates the chocolate ones. Or flowers, or or um...something she likes. Like for example, Christina's birthday is coming up and I'm going to buy her this movie she really likes. So, you could give Tia Victoria Candy, Flowers, or just things she likes." Explained Miguel with a smile. When you talk don't talk about yourself? Ooh! Maybe dancing and music? Everyone loves dancing."

" Well, I suppose this could work." Said Ernesto.

" So, if you and Tia Victoria get together...does that make you my tio?" Asked Miguel curiously.

" Si." Said Ernesto simply, prompting another disgusted look fro Miguel. " Get over it."

"That's another thing, you have to be nice." Said Miguel, "Girls don't like jerks."

" Yes,yes,yes fine." He replied, before glowing green. He groaned, and held his head and immediately Miguel looked at him in concern. The former singer's bones became almost translucent, and it was almost like Miguel could see through him. Weakly he groaned, and looked up at Miguel. " I need her."

" Come on." Said Miguel in determination, he motioned Ernesto to hide behind the wall before entering his grandmother's room.

" Hola Mama Elena, I just came to tell you goodnight." Said Miguel with a smile.

" Ay Miguel, mi angelito precioso." Said Elena, hugging her grandson and greeting him with various kisses. Ernesto snickered behind the wall, making Miguel narrow his eyes slightly before turning to his grandma.

"Mama Elena, I was thinking that we could have some things on the ofrenda that the familia likes. Like, Mama Coco's favorite drink or Papa Julio's favorite type of Jam, or even just Mama Imelda and Papa Hector's favorite songs." Said Miguel.

" Ay Miguel that's a wonderful idea!" Exclaimed Elena.

" Great! I was just wondering, what does Tia Victoria like?" Asked Miguel,

"Victoria? You want to start with her?" Asked Elena curiously.

" Yeah! We could go from the youngest and work our way up." Said Miguel, which technically isn't a lie. Elena smiled softly, having no reason not to trust Miguel after all. " What kind of things does she like?"

" Victoria has always been very bookish. I remember she was never without a book in her hand, and sometimes she used to read at the dinner table even though Mama Imelda said not to. She also used to love dancing..even though Mama Imelda had forbade it. She used to wear socks on her feet and would play music in her mind, so she wouldn't get caught." Explained Elena with a soft chuckle.

" Why didn't I think of that?" Mumbled Miguel, thinking back to the times he'd been caught.

"What was that?"

"Nada." Said Miguel innocently.

" When Victoria was a little girl, she also loved to make stories of her own. She played with dolls all the time, inventing stories and playing games. One day, Mama was very ill, and Victoria had entertained her with a puppet show. It made mama feel so good. She also used to love reading out loud and playing dress up...I think she wanted to be an actress sometimes." Said Imelda softly.

" Well why didn't she?" Asked Miguel curiously, as he sat on the bed.

" She chose to stay at the zapateria, Mama Imelda told her not to pursue acting. She told her that she didn't want Victoria to leave her family behind for fame, as her husband...or rather like she believed her husband had. Vico was very strong, on the outside, she told Mama Imelda that she understood, but when she was by herself...she cried. Of course, she just let that dream go. Because she had found a new dream." Said Elena, as she sat beside Miguel and took his hands in hers. He felt so bad for Tia Victoria, whose life had been ruined because Ernesto had hurt Mama Imelda and Papa Hector. If Ernesto had left Hector alone and let him come home, Victoria could have lived her dream.

" What was it?" He asked.

" She met a man named Armando, and well she loved him very much, he was a friend of Papa Franco's and well..we thought it was a wonderful thing. But well...I had your papa, tio, y tia...and Victoria was unable to have any children. She became very...sad and angry, and hurt. She was angry at me, angry at Armando, but mostly she was angry with herself. Armando left her, and well...not long after she grew very...very sick. I think her heart just couldn't take it anymore, and she died of a broken heart." Said Elena sadly. Miguel hugged his grandmother tightly, and sniffed trying not to cry. Ernesto heard enough, and returned to the Land of the Dead. His alebrijes yipped when they saw him.

The next day, he headed down to breakfast, a plan in mind. He would mend Victoria's broken heart.

" Someone's in a good mood." Teased Victoria slightly, as she served herself some food.

" Because I am in a good mood." He replied with a wink making her shake her head. " Say, why don't you and I do the deliveries today?"

" Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

" What's the worst that could happen?" He asked curiously.

"Considering that fight yesterday?" She replied, still if he wanted to do this then it had to mean something right? " Alright."

Later, at the zapateria, everyone else got to work, and Victoria and Ernesto got the boxes to go deliver them. Albeit the remaining Riveras looked at them oddly. Hector, Julio, and Imelda both looked a little disapproving however Coco smiled. It was a little strange but, well they were probably just friends. Ernesto looked up to where his old home used to be, and he immediately took Victoria's hand and led her away.

" Um...where are we going?" She asked in confusion.

"My house." He replied simply.

" Que? Why?"

" I have a gift for you...and it's not what you're thinking." He replied realizing how it could be construed this way. " You got me out from under the bell and gave me a chance, so today...I will show you gratitude. "

"How?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

" You'll see." Said Ernesto with a smirk, she rolled her eyes affectionately and shook her head. Well, as long as they continued to do deliveries of course. Even so, she would humor him. She followed began to walk with him, and it was silent for a moment. Victoria gasped with glee, and immediately almost like a little girl went over to a street performer who was making a marionette dance.

"Mira, que Lindo!" She gushed, with a smile.

Truthfully, Ernesto thought the puppet was creepy, but Victoria was smiling with girlish glee at watching it dance. It was almost adorable in a way. Once it was over, everyone clapped and they proceeded to continue walking.

" Sorry, I've always loved puppets and dolls, I used to play with them all the time and make up stories with them." She explained with a small shy smile.

" You have a very ghigh tolerance for puppets then." He replied making her chuckle.

" Oh, are you afraid of dolls?" She asked.

" Dolls no, puppets? Depends, and I say that is a healthy fear." He replied, making her giggle.

" I'm sorry, the great Ernesto de la Cruz, finds puppets creepy?" She asked, making him scoff.

" Oye, if you saw one in the middle of the night you would think so too." He replied, causing her to lift her brow.

" I did have them in my room in the middle of the night." She replied, causing him to chuckle and clear his throat. She shook her head, and looked up at him, even though they had shared very personal stories from their lives, she actually knew nothing of him. Which was ironic, considering the whole, 'you don't know someone unless you really know them' speech she gave him. He was tall, and quite handsome and..wait did she just think he was handsome? She shook her head and began walking farther.

" We need to make a delivery."

" Ah si, si of course." He replied, as she looked over the list, trying to see where the person's address was and if they were close boy. She stepped forward, and after a few paces accidentally bumped into someone.

" Disculpame."

"Igual...mente..." Said a Voice that Victoria hadn't expected to hear in a long, long time. She slowly looked up, and even the other skeleton was surprised at the sight of her. He was as tall as she was, with sleek black hair and a thick mustache. "Victoria."

" Armando." Said Victoria, and Ernesto immediately looked at the other man and he ad to fight his urge to strike the man then and there. " Excuse me, I have some place I need to be."

" Si, si um...I'm glad your family has been reunited." He said with a smile.

" Gracias." She said politely, not even bothering to look at him.

"Victo-"

" I have places to be Armando, and if you'll excuse me I'm busy and I don't want to talk with you right now. Excuse me." Said Victoria, brushing past her ex husband and walking with her arms folded and her head bowed. Ernesto stepped forward and glared at the man, who was surprised to see him there.

" The only reason I have not pummeled you into the ground, is because I promised her family I would not fight. Come near her again, and I can't be sure I'll uphold that promise." Said Ernesto.

" S-s-si senor De la Cruz, i-it's just...I wanted to apologize, and surely if you can get a second chance from the Riveras after what you did, perhaps I...I can." He said meekly. " I was wr-wrong y Santa Maria please don't hurt me."

" She will forgive you, when she wants to but I suspect that won't be for a long, long, long time. Hector had the excuse of being murdered, for why he couldn't be there for his family. You have none. " Said Ernesto, brushing past him, and walking after Victoria who was on a nearby bench. She took a deep breath and sighed when Ernesto sat by her. " I am sorry."

" Don't." She replied, " I just...don't want to talk about him...or to even acknowledge his presence."

Theres that part of Imelda he thinks, because it's so much like how Imelda didn't want to acknowledge Hector for what she thought he did. Something that well, had made him wince as he recalled last night. Still, he would respect her wishes. He stood and extended his hand to her, wordlessly she looked up at him and he smiled genuinely. She smiled back, and took his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So...um, I've been busy with school...anyways...enjoy! I know they're probably moving a little fast, but this is a Disney/Pixar movie first and foremost and Disney protagonists don't take that long to fall in love. I mean Ariel fell for Eric at first sight, Tiana and Naveen fell in love after a couple of days, Belle and Beast fell in love after a week or so. So all things considered, that's my excuse for why they can fall in love after knowing each other for a few days. That and I suck at slow burns. I just get really impatient lol...

After making some deliveries nearby, they made their way to Ernesto's home and it was a giant place. A large white pillar with a trolley to help you reach the top, Victoria immediately looked at Ernesto as if to say...seriously? The Rivera Zapateria was a modest home, not a giant monolith with blinding white stone. He motioned for her to enter the trolley, and pulled a lever from inside making it carry them upwards.

" Why did it need to be so tall?" Asked Victoria.

" Because I wanted my home to be big and extravagant, not unlike myself." Said Ernesto with a smile, Victoria lifted her brow and looked at him strangely. "What? I can have a little ego."

" It's ...endearing I'll admit." She replied with a small chuckle. " So, you know my life story, and I know your childhood but tell me did you ever...have someone?"

" Well, there is a reason I did think Miguel was my great-great grandson. I was a famous celebrity, with women throwing themselves at me constantly. Some lasted longer than others, of course." He explained, and Victoria shook her head, though honestly she knew that was the cold hard truth. He did have beautiful, glamorous women throwing themselves at him.

" So do you have a great-great grandson then?" She asked curiously.

" I should think so, considering I thought Miguel was a grandchild of mine. I never much bothered to find out, even if I did I doubt they'd want anything to do with me now." He replied, with a shrug.

"Perhaps you could try, this Dia de Muertos once we figure out how to get you back to normal we can go together." She replied with a smile.

" You would do that?" Asked Ernesto looking at her, she smiled and nodded and if he had skin he would be blushing. Victoria cleared her throat, and turned away while fixing her glasses.

" So, how do we get you back to normal?" She asked, before he could answer the trolley buzzed signifying they were there.

" Hold that thought." Said Ernesto, as he took her by the hand and Victoria's jaw dropped by the vastness of it all, the large marble staircase, the interior. True it had been abandoned for over a year, that still didn't diminish the vast space. A large dark room, with a pool that cast a soft blue light, and projectors still playing Ernesto's old movies from his time when he was alive. She winced at the scene, from El Camino A Casa, where Ernesto's character was getting poisoned. Ernesto, immediately looked away, inwardly wondering why he ever let that scene make it into a movie. Still, she followed him up the steps, the marigolds casting a calming smell.

" So where are you taking me?" She asked.

" It's a surprise." He stated, now she was a little suspicious, even so she didn't have much of a reason to not trust him...right now at least. She followed him into a room, and gasped at the sight of a magnificent library. It was a room with magnificent oak bookshelves and rows upon rows of books, with leather chairs, and a piano even a fireplace not too far. It was beautiful. Ernesto smiled at her starstruck expression.

" For me?" She asked softly.

" Of course, you're free to come and go as you please to read or take any home. I went to the human world and Miguel said you liked books." He replied, and she smiled as she immediately looked through his selection. Novels, short story collections, plays, biographies, there were so many to choose from..and she couldn't wait to read them all. To pour through every word. "Do you like it?"

" I love it!" She exclaimed, immediately turning around and hugging him tightly. He straightened up, in confusion and bewilderment because yes, he'd been expecting her to be happy...but he never expected her to actually hug him. It felt...nice. She let go, and immediately went to go look at the books. He sighed, as brown eyes watched her. Something deep down felt...good and warm, was this what it felt like when someone did something genuinely and sincerely kind? This warm almost euphoric feeling? He hadn't felt that in a very...very long time...it felt nice.

" We should head back." She said at last, and he saw her holding a stack of about 10-20 books.

" Do you want me to hold those for you?" He asked.

" I think I can manage." She replied with a smile, before beginning to walk. Even so, he went after her hoping to help her. "You never did answer my question...what is it that will stop you becoming a ghost?"

" An act of true love." Said Ernesto, Victoria looked away slightly flustered. She grew up reading stories of princesses, of princes trying to help the fair maiden in the tower from the evil dragon, and true love conquering all. She had always hoped and wished for her own adventure and her own prince charming. But this wasn't exactly the story she was imagining...nor had she been expecting a rather...different sort of prince charming. One who was a villain before at that.

" You think I'm your true love?" She asked curiously.

" Bueno, who else would it be? After all you have shown me nothing but kindness and...you are very paciente with me, and...very beautiful," He replied awkwardly which was odd for him. He was Ernesto de la Cruz for heaven's sake! He didn't get shy or awkward! He swept women off their feet, wooing them with beautiful words and sultry gazes. Yet, here he was acting like a lovestruck child..no..worse..he was acting like Hector when his friend had courted Imelda.

" Y que mas?" She asked.

" Perdon?" He replied in confusion.

"Beyond my kindness and my beauty, what else is there?" She asked.

At that he didn't say anything, She stood there awaiting his response, and...she scoffed immediately shaking her head as he couldn't say anything in response. Immediately, he realized his chance was slipping away. But, what did she want him to say?...no he had to speak from the heart. Yes, that was it.

" Victoria, you are kind and beautiful...but also intelligent, and you believe in people...you see the goodness that is inside of them, even when they cannot see it within themselves. You have so much love in your heart to give, even after all you have been through you." He replied, and she lightly brushed away a strand of her dark hair. It's not as though she wouldn't mind after all Ernesto had proved himself to be very gallant and charming but...she had fallen for that once before.

"We should get back, Mama Imelda will get worried." She replied rubbing her arm.

"Wait, please...let me prove it to you. Give me one night, just one night to show you that I care about you." He replied, gently taking her hand. She turned away before looking up at him with those warm brown eyes. She wasn't fully sure about this but well...why not give him a chance? She smiled and nodded. After they went back to the zapateria, having finished their deliveries Ernesto went over to Hector and told him everything.

" Amigo, this is crazy. and you know it." Said Hector, as he was working on a shoe.

" Si, but it is the only way. Dia de Muertos is only two days away, and therefore we are running out of time." Said Ernesto, and Hector knew that his friend had a point. Even so he wasn't so sure about this, he looked up at Victoria as she was at the window speaking to Coco. It was honestly a little unfair he thought, to put all this pressure on his granddaughter, because what if there was a chance she couldn't break whatever it was that had happened to Ernesto? What then?

" Speaking of, if this does work what are you going to do on Dia de Muertos?" Asked Hector, and that was a good question.

" I...am unsure, it's not as if I have living family to celebrate it with." Said Ernesto, with a shrug. " Perhaps I'll just spend it with my parents."

"That sounds nice actually, you must have years worth of stuff to catch up on. And you know...if you want to come with us to the land of the living, I don't think we'd mind." Said Hector, and Ernesto was touched by this as he looked at his friend in slight awe.

"You would let me come with you?" He asked,

" I make no promises, but if you did want to come. I wouldn't object." Said Hector, making his old friend smile at him. The truth was, he still hadn't forgiven Ernesto, but a part of him did admit that the other man was legitimately trying. He was trying very hard with Victoria and seemed to be genuinely trying to get to know her, and like he cared about her. There were still someways to go but..maybe there was some hope for him after all.

" Miguel, what are you doing?" Asked Christina, as she passed by him in the hallway, at school there was a small ofrenda in the hallway where students were encouraged to put pictures of relatives, offerings, and flowers. Miguel looked up, having left a couple of shoes he'd made and some alebrijes.

"Just putting stuff on the Ofrenda." He replied happily, as she stood next to him. Christina went over and looked at all the pictures, and the offerings. The smell of fresh bread and marigolds filling the air, as it did so. She tilted her head to the side as her brown eyes looked at the pictures, and he saw her stick a hand in one of her pockets to pull out a piece of paper...before putting it back in her pocket. "Are you going to put up a picture?"

"My great-great grandpa but...I think he's better left forgotten." She replied, and immediately Miguel was shocked by that...and left with a sense of deja vu. She brushed back some of her long curly black hair behind her ear not even looking up at him.

" Well, he's still your family right? No one's family deserves to be forgotten." Said Miguel, she sheepishly looked up at him before her eyes glanced upwards as if saying, 'if only you knew' "Why don't you tell me about him, I can walk you home."

"Are you sure your family won't get worried?" She asked.

" Well, not if I get back before dinner." He said with a light chuckle, making her smile. The two of them turned and after walking out of school, began to head to Christina's house. The streets abuzz excitedly, as everyone was getting ready for Dia de Muertos in a couple of days. Christina looked around at everyone, and smiled slightly forlorn before looking down at her feet. He knitted his brow in concern, as he looked at the girl. She was a couple inches taller than him, with long curly hair that went down to her waist, which she was now playing with. Last year around this time she'd been so happy...and now. "Do you want to talk about it?"

" My great-great grandma doesn't really remember my grandpa's dad. All she remembered was, she loved him and he said he loved her but he didn't actually. Mama Paloma says that, he abandoned his family in pursuit of his passion. He was an actor." She explained and this story was sounding incredibly familiar now that Miguel was hearing it. " And he traveled all throughout Mexico, making movies. My great-great grandma, Mama Martha, fell in love with someone else, who loved her back. Together they had my great-grandfather's brothers and sisters, and...we forgot who my great-great grandfather was, until one day she told me grandpa about him when she heard the news he'd passed away. Papa Alejandro doesn't remember much about his father...he doesn't remember much of anything anymore. But he told my grandpa, who told his daughter, my mom and she told me. Every Dia de Muertos we put him on an Ofrenda"

"Really?" Asked Miguel, because that was surprising considering what his family did.

" Papa Alejandro said, that just because he left didn't mean he still wasn't his papa. That we should still remember him." She explained. " Everyone always asked, why but my great-grandpa said...it's because deep down, he knows his father still thought of him, even though he was so far away. He knows it deep down in his heart."

Miguel smiled softly, because it sounded like her family still held a lot of love for the man who left..a stark contrast to his own family, who had chosen to not even mention his great-great grandfather when they thought he abandoned the family. Still, there was the matter of.

"So if they loved him even though he abandoned them...what changed?" Asked Miguel, and Christina rubbed her arm looking away from him. The boy immediately tried putting the pieces of the puzzle together. An actor who left his family behind to pursue his passion, his family loved him until now...wait...no. "Cristina, what was your great-great grandfather's name?"

"Ernesto de la Cruz." She replied and he gasped immediately backing away from her making her wince.

"But, Ernesto never had kids." Said Miguel, which was true. He used to be Ernesto's biggest fan, and she pulled out a picture to show him. It was Ernesto alright, alive and there he was with a woman, who was smiling, and the woman had a noticeable bump on her stomach.

" Mama Martha, was an actress who worked with him on a movie set, after that night Mama Martha kept it a secret from him. She said Papa Alejandro's was another man, and she never knew who it was. " Said Christina, and that made sense. Actually, now that she said that, he sees the slight resemblance to Ernesto on her face. Mostly in the shape of her eyes, and the bridge of her nose. He never noticed that before...how had he not noticed? "I should go."

Immediately she ran, Miguel however immediately ran after her.

"NO! WAIT! CHRISTINA!" He called, and she cried out as Dante immediately pounced on her from an alleyway, immediately the dog began to lick her face and wag his tail. "Dante! Stop!"

She shook her head and blinked in surprise before looking up at him, as Dante got off of her and he extended a hand to her. Graciously she accepted and stood up. Her school uniform now dirty.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, for everything." She replied and he knew what she meant. She hissed in pain slightly, and he saw that she had scraped her knee.

"Oh no! Come on, I can help." Said Miguel immediately taking her hand. She blinked in surprise, as he led her to a nearby bench. Thankfully, Mama Elena, sent him to school with a small first aid kit just incase he got into any bumps and scrapes. He took out a napkin and began to clean the blood from her knew, before placing a bandaid. All the while, Cristina just looked at him strangely. Wasn't he angry with her? Wasn't he revulsed? Why wasn't he yelling at her? Calling her names?

"Why are you being nice to me?" She asked.

"Because, you're my friend." Said Miguel, and she immediately raised her eyebrows.

"I am?"

"Yeah! I was surprised but...just because Ernesto did what he did doesn't mean you and me have to not like each other. What Ernesto did was wrong, and I bet your family feels really bad about it. But, they don't have to...you don't have to. You didn't do anything wrong." Said Miguel, and she looked up at him in surprise, with tears welling up in her eyes as she looks up at him. " Plus we were friends first before I found out and...I still want to be friends, if you want to."

Immediately Christina hugged him tightly, and Miguel blushed. His crush was hugging him, his crush, was next to him, wait his crush was the great-great granddaughter of Ernesto de la Cuz...talk about irony. She sniffed and rubbed her nose slightly as she looked up at him.

"Sorry." She replied.

"I's fine." Said Miguel as he held her hand. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the Duvalin he'd planned to give her. Her eyes immediately lit up. She smiled and ate the candy, relishing its sweet taste. "Do you like music?"

" Of course, who doesn't?" She asked, making him smile. They stood, and talked as they made their way to her house. Her house was just above a convenience store where he could see her mother and father working at the front. Her father freezes at the sight of him, and he motions for his wife to come see. Her mother goes over, and Christina glances from one to the other.

"It's you uh...I'm sorry, for what my great-grandfather did to your family. I understand you'll never be able to forgive us, and nothing we say can make it ok but we hope you accept our apology." Said her mother, and Miguel saw the resemblance to Ernesto with him too. Christina's dad went over, and stood by his wife.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you. I don't think my family will be either." Said Miguel, though considering how angry his family stayed at his great-great grandpa he could only imagine what they'd say if they found out about Christina's family. Except...he'd learned from his experience last year, that your family could be understanding, if only you explained to them how you felt. he excused himself and made his way home where he immediately explained everything to his family.

" We don't have to forgive de la Cruz, but his family didn't do anything wrong." Said Miguel, the rest of the family turned to Mama Elena who was angry but its clear it was for another reason. The woman said nothing as she immediately stepped outside, oh this couldn't be good. "Mama Elena?"

"Mama?" Said Enrique. The rest of the family followed her, wondering what she was about to do, and hoping it wouldn't lead to anything bad. Once they got to the convenience store, immediately Elena went over to an old man who was helping another customer.

"BETO GARCIA!" She exclaimed causing him to shrink back.

"Elena!" Exclaimed Beto, Christina's grandfather and the young girl looked up in surprise. She saw Miguel who gave her an apologetic look.

"We have been friends all our lives, and I find out from my grandson that it was your grandpa who murdered mine. Is this why you have been avoiding me in la tienda?! Is this why you have not spoken to me in months?" She asked incredulously.

"Well yes, I was ashamed Elena, to know that my grandfather killed yours? How could I face my best friend after that?" He asked softly, and Elena immediately shook her head as she poked her finger at his chest and spoke.

" Simple! You talk to me normally! You have always been my best friend since we were children, and that does not change because of what he did. You are nothing like that man, and I am not angry with you. How could you think I'd be angry with you?!" She asked incredulously.

"Because you're angry right now?" Asked Beto, causing her to huff slightly, and fold her arms as she looked up at the man.

" I am angry because you thought I would hate you, for something that isn't even your fault. " She replied, and Beto smiled softly.

"I'm sorry," he replied, as his daughter went over to see what the ruckus was about. Christina looked up, as her mother placed her hands on her shoulder, and she brushed some of her daughter's hair back. "Let me make it up to you, how about we treat your family to dinner?"

" That sounds nice." Said Elena with a smile. The Riveras let out breaths they didn't even know they'd been holding, that night they sat down and ate dinner with the Garcias and it was strange at first but it was normal. Miguel looked over at Christina who smiled softly at him. She motioned for him to follow, and the two snuck away to Christina's family's Ofrenda room. The girl reached in and pulled out the picture of Ernesto and her grandmother and set it down on the Ofrenda.

" I don't know if it'll stay up but it's there." She replied. " But you know, I don't think I can forgive him."

"What?" He asked.

"He left my great-grandpa alone, he murdered your grandpa. Just because I wanted to put his picture up on the Ofrenda doesn't mean I forgive him, it just means I didn't want him to be forgotten. I'm still mad at him, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him." Said Christina, which shocked Miguel slightly but she had her reasons.


End file.
